She Waits
by Droxy
Summary: Lupin observes Hermione's and Severus' interactions at Grimmauld during the war. Responses to the Lupin Saw It 100 word Challenge and other challenges on grangersnape100 LJ. Serial drabble story format. CH 247: So Much Waits
1. Default Chapter

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It Challenge on grangersnape100 live journal

Authors Notes: No money made, but lots of time wasted.

**Title: She Waits**

For months Remus observed Hermione's caring ritual. Pensively she waited reading, and searching the window for Severus's return to Grimmauld. Always escorting him silently into the kitchen for chocolate and tea, followed by flooing Albus. Sometimes Snape would grudgingly lean against her while she supported him with an arm around his waist.

Lupin confronted the spy when Hermione departed assured of his comfort. "Are you blind Severus? Have you no heart? She is in love with you!"

Snape looked away. "What I see Lupin only torments my heart for what it cannot have," he stated bitterly abruptly leaving the kitchen.


	2. Lupin Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It challenge on grangersnape100 live journal

Authors Notes: No money made, JKR owns it. Several folks asked me to update this so here you go!

**Title: Lupin Waits**

Lupin continued observing Hermione as she ran operations at Grimmauld. Her efficiency astounded the Order and Moody offhandedly nicknamed her Control Central. Within a month most order members simply called her Control.

Only Snape never called her that, unless it was to annoy her.

"Oh I hate that name! It's like I'm not a person anyone." She griped to Molly one day.

"I quite agree Miss Granger," he offered silkily, "seeing control hasn't applied to your hair in ages."

Lupin jabbed Snape in the ribs with his elbow. "Interesting that you notice her hair Severus."

Hermione spun away quickly smiling.


	3. More Waiting

**Challenge: Lupin Saw It challenge on GrangerSnape100 Live journal**

Disclaimer: No money made, but lots of time wasted.

Authors Notes: I write drabbles for points. We have teams that compete with each other for fun.

**Title: More Waiting **

The death of a young Auror in battle prompted Hermione to create a quiet room near the library; she named it the chapel. Lupin noted she spent time there after managing escalating events, sometimes he would hear weeping.

Albus announced later at a meeting the necessity for Snape to enter deep cover, and for all Aurors to report any sightings directly to control central.

Upon adjournment, Snape started leaving but not before Hermione grasped his arm stuffing his pockets with chocolate. "Good luck," she whispered looking upon black glittering eyes that lingered for a moment's eternity. He nodded departing swiftly.


	4. Waiting Interrupted

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It challenge

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it.

**Title: Waiting Interrupted **

Since Snape's leaving Lupin observed Hermione spending what little of her free time waiting at the window, her concern evident now. Approaching her, Lupin felt compelled to intervene.

"You care for him?"

"I care for all them Remus," she stated solemnly, still searching the exterior.

"Truth," he replied quietly, "but you care more for the one who needs it most."

"He's made it clear he requires nothing of me," she whispered with resignation.

Remus smiled, brushing her hair aside. "You don't see the Severus I see. He feels …"

Albus barged in. "Remus, I have an urgent mission for you!"


	5. Waiting for News

Challenge: Lupin Saw It challenge on grangersnape100 live journal

Disclaimer: No money made, but lots of time wasted.

**Title: Waiting for News or She Waits Part 5**

News soon tricked into Grimmauld Place.

"Aye Control, I almost blasted ol' Snape if it weren't fer yer contraption 'ere," commented the Auror palming the GPS locator. She acquired them to avoid death by friendly fire. "Good thing too, 'e prevented Weasley 'ere from leavin' the earth."

A filthy and exhausted Ron plopped down at the table. She gave him chocolate.

Later, a disheveled Remus arrived reeking of fire whiskey. "Voldemort has Severus brewing healing and curse repelling potions; he is diluting them at great risk."

Lupin grasped Hermione's hand. "Severus is intelligent and…crafty. He will manage a way out."


	6. The Return

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It Challenge on GrangerSnape100 live journal

Characters: Hermione/Severus/Remus- must be in every chapter.

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The Return**

Hermione's frantic activity from accelerating Order activity over the weeks appeased Remus somewhat because she didn't have too much time to worry about Severus.

At lunch Control issued assignments and another Knockturn Alley mission for him. Lupin returned to Grimmauld at two in the morning, meeting Severus at the door.

Hermione had fallen asleep during her vigil at the window.

Lupin approached to wake her but Snape's arm shot across his chest. "Let her rest. We can contact Albus." Lupin continued to the kitchen but not before he observed Snape transfiguring her book to a blanket and covering her gently.


	7. The Words She Speaks

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It challenge

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The Words She Speaks or She Waits Part 7**

Hermione awoke later than usual. The place was crawling with Aurors and she overheard Dumbledore, who arrived only for two reasons and there wasn't a scheduled meeting. She rushed into the kitchen; Lupin and Snape were still marked "out" on the mission board. Molly noticed Hermione's suddenly pale complexion as she dashed away.

Hermione bolted into the chapel. Covering her face she urgently pleaded, "Please protect Remus..."

Severus was in the library and overheard Hermione talking. He silently approached the hall and froze at her words. "And please, most of all, protect Severus, give him strength, and keep him safe."


	8. The Words He Hears

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It challenge

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The Words He Hears or She Waits Part 8**

The seed of affection dwelling in Severus' heart bloomed. It took all his effort to fight the longing to rush forward and comfort the woman who cared enough to pray for his well-being. His fists clenched at his weakness as he crushed the warmth with self anger as he stalked into the kitchen.

Albus, Remus and the rest of the Order settled themselves for the impromptu meeting resulting from Snape's discoveries. "Where is my Control?" Albus demanded snatching a biscuit.

"Just a minute," replied Molly.

Molly returned with a heartbroken Hermione rattling off, "I can't bear to hear Albus' report."


	9. Albus Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It challenge

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Albus Waits **

Molly settled down on the bench her arm comforting Hermione, who finally lifted her head. Her face broke out into a beaming smile upon seeing a groggy Lupin and a scowling Snape both alive and well.

Albus gazed merrily over at his Control, acting wounded. "Honestly, am I really that boring?"

"No sir, and good morning!" She smiled and blushed with embarrassment, then glancing briefly into guarded black eyes.

Albus continued, "I've called this conference to distribute important news brought to us by Severus and Remus shortly after midnight. But before I start, is there any quick business requiring discussion?"


	10. Chapter 10

Word Count: exactly 100

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: She Makes Them Wait**

Hermione scanned the mission board, the word 'out' next Snape's and Lupin's names. How inconsiderate of them, frazzling her nerves with worry! The board's status accuracy was critical to operations! They needed a reminder they wouldn't forget. Her calculating eyes startled Remus. Snape crossed his arms over his chest, one eye cocked observing her.

"I have something to say about Grimmauld protocol." she smiled cynically.

"Are these wizards really Remus and Severus? Every Order Member knows the mission board protocol." She paused smirking first at a surprised Lupin and then to an emotionless Severus.

"Severus and Lupin are signed 'out'."


	11. Implied Meetings

Word Count: exactly 100

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Implied Meetings**

Snape considered Hermione's ranting emphasis of her point. Should he be impressed with her logic or incensed at her outrageousness?

"Bloody excellent vigilance!" Moody interrupted.

"I can assure everyone that Remus and Severus are not imposters," replied Albus heartily, "your point is taken."

"Not quite," she countered quickly, "Everyone understands the implied meaning of impromptu meetings."

She surveyed a chastened Remus. "I thought you both gravely injured." Her gaze drifted slowly towards Snape, her voice softening with relief as she spoke, "or worse."

Severus' stony expression did not reveal the jab of remorse for being the cause of her discomfort.


	12. 12 Something

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It Challenge

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

A/Ns-this was apain to write in 100 words.

**Title: Something Bears Waiting **

Hermione stared unflinching at Snape's expressionless face, crossing her arms mimicking his posture and tapping her foot with bossy agitation. Her slyest grin emerged as she announced, "100 points from Slytherin for not following protocol Mister Snape! I am quite surprised, seeing you were so anal retentive concerning rules."

Minerva barked a laugh.

Severus tilted his head voicing a tease and challenge, "Nice sentiment…Control Central, but it is not possible."

She glimpsed amused warmth in his glittering eyes, the insufferable man!

Hermione turned towards Albus's glee covered face as he chuckled, "Oh we might arrange something suitable my dear Control."


	13. Gathering Waits

Team: Death Eaters of course

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It challenge

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title:Gathering Waits **

Hermione flicked her wand converting their board status from out to in; as Dumbledore declared her issue closed and turned the floor over to Severus.

Snape walked to the opposite side of the kitchen and explained his findings, but most critical to Hermione was how he managed to remove himself. Snape explained to the Death Eaters he needed four weeks to gather fresh exotic ingredients important to dark sustenance potions. In reality the procurement would require two days.

In theory, India placed enough distance between him and the Dark Lord's call to avoid detection, and therefore could not answer it.


	14. Waiting for Orders

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It challenge

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Waiting for Orders**

Albus was pleased on the brilliant timing since the order needed antidotes and stocks became dangerously low during Snape's mission.

Dumbledore continued gravely, "Alastor and Remus are immediately assigned to adding several new wards. I'm sorry Severus, but I must order you to remain at Grimmauld upon your return from India. Travel between Hogwarts and here is too risky."

Lupin observed the curtain of relief that befell Hermione as she silently appreciated answered prayers.

Deep frown lines etched Severus' face as he pointed out the need for a quality lab on premise, his voice smooth despite its very annoyed undertone.

**LONG Authors Notes:**

A few of you have asked _why not in write longer chapters_. There are several reasons for this, some more important that others.

First, I am on a team and we write 100 word challenges for points. There are rules to these challenges I abide by.

Second, if you look at all the other stories I've written you will notice they are all 100 words long. I am training myself to do creative writing. As an engineer, I know it is best to experiment with models before talking on a larger project. I want you all to enjoy what I write.

Third, I don't like to write, but I love fan fiction. I am using fan fiction to help me improve something I do not like to do, nor do I think I am very good at. The 100 word format is short, but it is not easy. The format forces the writer to be concise and to select words with care. I do know I am improving, and once I can whip out these 100 word challenges quickly, I know I will have mastered concise, quick, and well structured writing. Please have patience with my training wheels. My concerns are with characterization and plot, and dialog. Snape is not an easy character to control, especially in a romance.

Fourth, the 100 word serial drabble is a unique form. I've not seen it extended this far before and I've been reading fanfic for three years.

Five, I can deliver product faster. If I wrote longer chapters, you would be waiting longer for updates.

**Thank you all for your reviews!** You've been more than kind and helpful. They inspire me and let me know I meeting certain expectations. I have a few chapters written, so you can expect steady updates.


	15. The Women Wait for Orders

Word Count: exactly 100

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

A/Ns: FYI- I lived in India for 7 months a year ago.

**Title: The Women Wait for Orders **

"Yes Severus that task is next," responded Albus nodding. "Minerva, Harry, and Hermione are immediately assigned to lab construction duties. Molly hereby has Control Central duties until the labs' completion. All remaining members see Molly for the duty roster. Adjourned!"

At the din of rustling parchment Snape grimaced, running a hand through his dark hair, the long locks falling back as he shook his head in irritation. "Minerva If I find one doily in that lab I swear I will make you eat it."

"Don't fret about the lab Severus," Remus assured him, "remember my words about Hermione. Enjoy India."


	16. A Boggart Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Boggart Waits or She Waits Part 16**

Lupin and Snape fell asleep soon after the meeting. He was up all night and the shift would synchronize his body to India.

After four hours Snape awoke to screaming and a stampede of running feet. In a flash he stealthily navigated the stairs wand poised. He heard Molly muttering comforting words and soft feminine sobbing in the kitchen. He entered disheveled and barefoot, "what is going on!" he demanded.

Hermione's arms wrapped about her head as it rested on the table. Molly shushed him angrily hissing, "It was boggart Severus!" Before he investigated Hermione bolted out the back door.


	17. A Boggart Revealed

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It challenge

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Boggart Revealed **

Remus Lupin barged in the kitchen next. "Snape what's happening?"

Snape replied, "Hermione saw a boggart, Molly is with her in the yard. Go back to bed Lupin."

Harry ran into the kitchen panting. "Where's Hermione?"

Snape rolled his eyes speaking caustically, "perhaps I should post it on the board? She is outside with Molly."

"Harry," Lupin queried curiously. "What did she see?"

Harry stepped away from Snape before addressing Remus. "Not her usual response, but we've been out of school for a while." He paused pushing his glasses up. "The boggart appeared as Dumbledore announcing 'I have terrible news'."


	18. By the Window Waiting

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It challenge

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

A/Ns: Hermione's boggart was a direct result of her worries that morning. While the boggartcertainly applies to Snape, it extends to all the people she cares about.So her greatest fear is Albus reporting the death/injury of someone. I am happy you like this story. Thanks for reviewing. I got over 2000 hits in 4 hours! I am flabbergasted.

**Title: By the Window Waiting **

Harry told Lupin that the lab construction would take three days, Hermione insisted on raising the roof and that released the boggart. Lupin noticed Snape slipping into the shadows near an outside facing window.

Snape watched as Harry joined the women in the yard. Hermione paced wildly across the grass, shoving Harry away when he tried to comfort her. "Leave me alone! All of you!" she screamed angrily.

Lupin observed the concern on Snape's profile. "She will be fine Severus. You have a big night ahead. Get some rest yourself."

Snape knew the signs personally; the war was changing Hermione.


	19. India Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It challenge

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: India Waits **

Lupin hid in the dark formal dining room observing Hermione balancing the books at one in the morning in the kitchen.

Silently Snape entered her work area in full Indian regalia.

"You left a note to see you before departing." Snape's smooth voice rumbled quietly.

She looked up from her ledger, dropping her quill before diplomatically commenting, "very authentic."

Snape charmed his skin to a milk chocolate color and with his black hair and eyes he exuded the appearance of a native. Hermione thought he looked attractive in the tailored, elaborately embroidered kurta.

"You look good in white," she confessed.

Author's Notes: Never seen a Kurta? Check out these links and tell me you would not think Snape attractive in one of these! I see this white Kurta as possibilities for Snape. w w w dot millionairebombay dot c o m (site won't allow links, just massage the text if you are curious) I lived for 7 month in India.


	20. Something Is Missing

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It challenge

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Something Is Missing**

Lupin smiled devilishly in the dark, the scene had certain entertainment value.

Snape was thankful for the shadows feeling his face flush under her honest appraisal.

"Something is missing," she teased softly, placing her finger over the red inkwell.

Rising from her desk she said, "come over into the light." Snape hesitated but did as she asked. Before he could react her ink covered finger touched his forehead lightly, between his dark eyebrows.

Before he could speak she quipped, "we can't have every merchant in India trying to marry off his daughter to the visiting handsome English raised Indian gentleman!"

**Very long A/Ns:** Hermione is giving Snape a symbol of married status in India; the Hindus and Muslims there don't always recognize wedding rings. Also, foreign raised or resident Indians in England and America are highly prized husband material, even in modern India. Finally, very few Indians wear pure black, with the exception of burkas for Muslim women. Black is almost always mixed with colors. South India is very hot and black absorbs heat.


	21. Waiting on Numbers

Word Count: exactly 100, count them I dare you!

Challenge: Lupin Saw It challenge

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Waiting on Numbers **

Lupin strained to hear the now muted conversation.

Snape retreated into the shadows speaking softly, "eligibility has never been an issue in the past."

"Do you have your list?" She questioned with a sigh of resignation.

Snape handed her a parchment. She sat down reviewing it for several minutes. Hermione pulled open the desk drawer. "I have your stipend, 150 galleons should cover it."

Severus sharp eyes scanned her desktop. A tall stack of thick advanced arithmancy books supported an ornate letter of acceptance from the Cleeve Abby at Somerset. The highly selective school did not accept tuition, only donations.


	22. Waiting for Funding

Word Count: exactly 100, count them I dare you!

Challenge: Lupin Saw It challenge

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Waiting for Funding **

Lupin saw Hermione yank an old canvas bag from the desk. She yelped upon retrieving a note from inside. "Oh no, I forgot about lab construction expenses, 105 galleons for materials!" She rubbed her eyebrows trying to relieve another wave of stress.

Snape knew the costs of a lab; the amount was not extravagant. Hermione ducked under the desk hauling out her knapsack, extracting another bag of coins. She started counting galleons like a Gringotts goblin.

Severus realized she was using money set aside for arithmancy. He carefully moved to her side, his hand stilling hers. "I will make do."


	23. Waiting or Falling?

Word Count: exactly 100, count them I dare you!

Challenge: Lupin Saw It Challenge on grangersnape100 LJ

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Waiting or Falling? or She Waits Part 23**

Lupin curiosity spiked at the sudden silence.

Hermione's attention shifted as Severus' hand rested lightly upon hers. His fingers lightly skimming her skin as he slowly retracted it.

She turned her head to meet his gaze. What she saw she could only interpret as determination, but he quickly shifted his black eyes away from her.

Severus, who faced the terror of the Dark Lord, could not bear to fall into the depths of her eyes or her brutally honest emotion directed at him.

Hermione unceremoniously combined her galleons with the Order's, and flicking her wand banished them to his luggage.


	24. Making Do

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It Challenge

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

A/Ns: Part of the She Waits series. These next few chapterswere tough. Let me know if they work.

**Title: Making Do **

Remus silently repositioned himself in the pitch darkness of the dining room for a better view.

Snape's head spun sharply back towards Hermione, his forehead creasing as if he caught a group of scheming students.

The concerned warmth Hermione felt moments ago vanished as her war weary Control persona took over.

"You will not 'make do' Severus," she stated seriously, and then snapping, "I am so sick and tired of…everyone having to 'make do'. Your mission is too bloody important to 'make do'!"

"You damn well know Albus does not wish the using of member's private funds!" he retorted harshly.


	25. Waiting for Solutions

Challenge: Lupin Saw It Challenge

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

A/Ns: These next few chapters are tough. Let me know if they work. I am trying to get two posts per day to you.

**Title: Waiting for Solutions **

Hermione rolled her eyes cynically. "Albus' wishes Severus? I'm fully aware of his wishes!" She grabbed an armload of scrolled parchments angrily throwing them on the desk, many rolling onto the floor.

"But wishes are not orders; the blasted things never include instructions or conditions! I am at my wits end figuring how to carry them out." She dropped her face into her hands, smothering her voice. "Please, Severus do not challenge my choices."

Snape stood motionless and silent.

Lupin held his breath, realizing Hermione took sole responsibility for so many burdens. He could feel the tension in the air.


	26. Waiting on Dreams

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It Challenge

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

A/Ns: Part of the She Waits series. SS and HG are not cooperating. She is too hard headed and he wants to protect her (sigh). Writing an argument is difficult and I actually tried to write out the whole thing- ugh. I am sticking to 100 word segments. Special thanks to goodmorningstarshine for the very helpful review!

**Title: Waiting on Dreams**

Snape's hands suddenly latched onto her biceps, jerking her to her feet. His hand held her jaw firmly, forcing her to face him. Her eyes widened at the sheer power blazing within the black depths of his eyes.

Lupin crushed the urge to charge into the kitchen.

Severus spoke in a silky voice infused with sarcasm, "spare me the insufferable heroics Hermione."

His hand relaxed on her jaw, and unconsciously glided down her throat coming to rest on her shoulder.

Severus, consumed with concerned anger that she decided to abandon her dream, was determined to prevent her from doing so.


	27. Waiting for Second Chances

_Challenge: It Was a Mistake Challenge_

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

A/Ns: Part of the She Waits series. I told SS and HG no kissing unless they cooperate. Switched challenge responses for this one. I'm ready to shoot Lupin with a silver bullet. **I won't be posting on Friday, so you get 3 chapters tonight**.

**Title: Waiting for Second Chances **

She could see the taunting challenge in Severus' eyes as he hissed caustically, "you are smart enough to realize expanding your arithmancy skills would greatly improve our odds in surviving this war."

She did not reply she was so confused. Why would he care?

"For Gods sake Hermione!" he snapped vehemently as his hands clasped about her upper arms, shaking her and hoping she would realize her mistake. "The Abby will not wait for the war to end; their invitation is final. They do not give second offers. Do not sacrifice such a dream for something as replenishable as potions."


	28. Waiting

Challenge: Lupin Saw It All Challenge

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Sacrificial Waiting - or She Waits Part 28**

Hermione's arms swiftly swung up then out, knocking his hands off her arms.

"You speak to me of sacrifice? That's rich coming from you! You have sacrificed so much for us to come this far. My sacrifice is nothing! Nothing compared to Harry. Nothing compared to the Auror that arrives in a pine box every week," she fiercely retorted with raw emotion.

"Tell me Severus, what good will my brilliant mastery of advanced arithmancy do if we loose this war?" Her face was open, determined, and full of expectation.

"It will keep you alive," he stated darkly.

Lupin finally exhaled.


	29. Waiting for Control

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It All Challenge

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Waiting for Control **

"I would rather be dead!" she pronounced, her eyes flashing.

Snape crossed his arms in thought. _"You will be bitter and dead in spirit years from now if we win, just as I am now."_

"I will be informing Dumbledore of all of this," he asserted with sneering finality in his rich voice.

She crossed her arms across her chest, mimicking his stance. "No you will not!" Hermione demanded using firmest control voice, "You will take that money, and you will follow orders Mister Snape."

Lupin refused to accept what his ears heard; no one spoke that way to Snape.


	30. KP Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It All Challenge

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: KP Waits **

"Do not force my hand Control, we are of equal rank." Snape's impassive face darkened, his eyes narrowing.

Hermione's icy glare accentuated the cold formal resonance of her speech.

"Yes, I know but do you really want to go to arbitration? Let me explain clearly. Orders have you confined to Grimmauld upon your return. Once you exhaust the supply of ingredients over the course of a week, Molly, who is the ranking officer here, will assign you additional duties since we are so understaffed. Certainly a Potions Master can cook and clean."

"She's finally cracked or bloody brilliant," thought Remus.


	31. Waiting for Antidotes

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It All Challenge

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Waiting for Antidotes **

Hermione stubbornly forged on.

"There are eighty seven people depending on those potions, those antidotes, not to mention the needs of whatever unknown quantity of victims may require. I would think you would agree your efforts as Potions Master are more fitting to those pursuits." The glare softened perceptively, yet replaced by a challenge.

Severus could not find fault in the final reasoning of the brilliant infuriating Gryffindor. There was no debating the Order's need.

"Very well Control, I will follow my orders,'" he acquiesced with a rigid voice cold and devoid of any feeling.

Lupin's adrenalin started to subside.


	32. Waiting for Hell

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It All Challenge

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

A/Ns: This argument was difficult to write. This story is a romance and building tension is part of what makes this fic style fun. I am glad you like the story. I am traveling and won't be able to update for a few days so I am multi-posting. Thanks to all of you I have over 15,000 hits. I am dumbstruck with amazement, seeing this is one of my first attempts at plot fic.

**Title: Waiting for Hell **

Snape slung the near empty bag over his shoulder. The words spoken were painstakingly concise, his voice deceptively soft. "Do enjoy the private hell you are creating for yourself. I've become rather fond of mine."

He turned swiftly and clutched the tiny idol of Shiva off the counter, port keying directly to Andhra Pradesh.

Hermione stared at the space where Severus stood. She released a sigh as she threw back her head to get the disheveled hair out of her face. She won her argument but at what cost.

In the dark dining room Remus returned to his chair, wondering.


	33. Hell Didn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Broken Challenge (switch challenges here- Lupin was being a pest))

Characters: Hermione/Severus

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Hell Didn't Wait**

A wave of her wand tidied the scrolls neatly in their bin, and she pressed her shaking hands on the top of her chair's backrest.

Severus quickly renewed the barriers she thought were falling, if only a little.

His words started haunting her.

The wrenching emptiness inside her chest was overwhelming and the pain demanded release in the form of tears; tears of sadness and frustration because she could find no solution for mending the shards of a broken heart and a shattered dream.

She made her bitter sacrifice, and she thought he described it so perfectly "_private hell indeed_."


	34. Chapter 34

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge:Lupin Saw ItChallenge

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Lupin Waits **

Lupin's attention focused on the kitchen where gentle sounds of feminine weeping emanated. His private orders from Albus after Hermione's reaction to the boggart were to observe her unseen. Clenching his fist he silently cursed Dumbledore's obstruction, how could he explain events to Hermione now? Said wizard already circumvented him when he tried to explain Severus' feelings earlier.

Snape, Remus mused, how odd for him to argue fiercely over something he would have dismissed as a typical Gryffindor response to the circumstances.

Perhaps Snape's parting barb was the end after all, and all Remus could do was ponder the possibilities.


	35. Freedom Must Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Traitor to the Light/ Lupin Saw it All

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all. Bloody difficult this one was! Snape wants to go AWOL, stupid muses. Bah!

**Title: Freedom Must Wait**

The heady scent of jasmine, spices, and incense mingled with the putrid stink of oxen, garbage, and sewage assaulted Snape's olfactory upon arriving in Hyderabad. However, it smelled like freedom to Severus, who navigated the crowds unnoticed.

The temptation to disappear into a nation of a billion people and leave the war forever tormented Snape.

He knew Albus would not pursue him, leaving him in peace as missing in action. However, Voldemort would not accept the loss of a potions master so readily.

But Severus could only curse as Lupin's comment "remember my words about Hermione" assaulted his weary heart.


	36. Minerva Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Traitor to the Light/ Lupin Saw it All

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Minerva Waits or She Waits Part 36**

Minerva sat stiffly in the kitchen sipping her coffee wondering aloud, "Where is Hermione? We were to start on the lab an hour ago."

Remus mumbled groggily, "she had a difficult night. Severus didn't agree with her plans for the India trip."

Molly spoke quietly, "She works herself to the quick. She would be tired from having fun if it wasn't for..."

Ginny pounded down the stairs. "Mum, it's Hermione. I think she's sick."

She tugged on Molly's sleeve whispering, "She slept in her clothes and she crying. She told me to leave her alone."

"Thank you Ginny," whispered Molly.


	37. Molly Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it All

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Molly Waits **

After giving her daughter a hug she said, "Eat some breakfast now. I'm sure Minerva would love to hear about your new Quidditch moves."

Looking pointedly at Remus she motioned him towards the stairs, "Remus, a word if you please."

Once alone in the hall Molly turned to him sporting a look that demanded no argument. "Spill it now."

Remus smiled for he found another ally, and conferred about Severus' and Hermione' argument, focusing on the money and the Abbey.

Molly stood still thinking. "Odd, yet now it all seems to fit. I should have recognized the signs…thank you Remus."


	38. Molly Doesn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it All

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Molly Doesn't Wait **

Molly rushed up to the girl's bedroom, she saw Hermione hugging a pillow, dark hair in disarray. "Hermione, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I'm just very tired," the weak voice replied.

Molly's heart ached for the young woman. Severus Snape was a stubborn man.

Hermione was surprised feeling the heavy weight of another body lying next to her. Matronly arms closed around her.

Molly focused all her motherly magic on the sad witch. "It's hard growing up even under the best of circumstances, but you've been forced to grow up much quicker due to this God awful bloody war."


	39. Tears Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it All

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Tears Wait **

"You're handling a position many couldn't manage, Hermione. The men, well half of them would be lost without your organization skills. Just look at the progress on Severus' lab," soothed Molly gently.

Hermione flinched turning to face Molly. "If I am so damn good, why can't I stop crying?" Molly wiped the tears from Hermione's cheek.

Molly soft calming voice replied, "Part of growing up is dealing with disappointments. It is alright to grieve over the loss of your dream. I know about your decision concerning the Abbey at Cleeves."

Remus leaned against the wall outside of Hermione's door, listening.


	40. Understanding Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it All

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all. (Thanks for the reviews! 27,000 hits!)

**Title: Understanding Waits**

Hermione sobbed into Molly's soft shoulder, "How did you know?"

Molly answered with soft tones of amusement, "I'm Fred and George's mother, very little gets past me. I saw your excitement over that letter," then she spoke seriously, "I have access to the account books. It isn't difficult to deduce."

Molly paused, hugging Hermione a little tighter. "Hermione, I want you to understand why you made your decision. You made it out of caring and love, so do not be bitter child. There will be other chances."

Remus wondered if there was truth in her words, even for Severus Snape.


	41. Waiting for Trust

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it All

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Waiting for Trust or She Waits Part 41**

Molly's concerned voice wavered slightly as she spoke, "everyday I watch my men leave for missions, and I cry because they may not return. Yet neither of us can prevent them from doing what they see as their duty. But perhaps because of your sacrifice, we may all survive due to the end result of Severus' potions."

Hermione wiped her tears, muffling her words. "But I said the same thing to him. Severus…he didn't want to listen … said he would make do. I…I had to force him to go."

Remus closed his eyes, thankful that Hermione fully trusted Molly.


	42. A Heart Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Broken (challenge shifted!)

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Heart Waits**

Hermione heard the smile in Molly's voice as she added, "I imagine Severus was stubborn and none too pleased about that."

Molly felt a nod of affirmation against her shoulder as she softly stroked the bushy hair of the young witch.

A deep sigh left Molly, her motherly tone soft and warm. "All of this is all the more difficult now that you have given your heart to a man who does not know quite what to do with it."

Hermione tensed and gripped Molly's robe, sniffing she whispered, "none of it matters now, whatever friendship existed is shattered now."


	43. Chapter 43

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it All

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Heart Waits or She Waits Part 43**

Molly voice turned serious. "Don't give up Hermione, if you feel that strongly. Severus walks a hard line and his sense of duty is, well, it's not like the Aurors. Both you and Ron are targets because you're close to Harry. Harry doesn't have a love because he doesn't want another exposed to danger. Severus is the same in this regard; people to him are colleagues at best, not friends."

Outside the door, Lupin silently agreed with Molly.

"I know," said Hermione sadly.

"You are a smart witch Hermione, now why would Severus disagree with your decision?" counseled Molly gently.


	44. Crookshanks Doesn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks (challenge shifted again)

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Crookshanks Doesn't Wait **

Crookshanks leapt on the bed with a thud seeking attention; both Molly and Hermione petting him until he purred with bliss.

"Severus said not to abandon my dream," Hermione thought aloud. "But he said my education would benefit the order."

"Alright," replied Molly, "we also know he is a Slytherin, and Slytherins use any angle that gets what they want without revealing…"

"Their stake in the matter," interrupted Hermione.

Hermione lay on her back, her voice turning thoughtful. "So by phrasing the argument that way, he protects himself and me, and anyone who overhears yet …he cares about my happiness."


	45. Answers Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks (challenge shifted again)

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Answers Wait **

Molly sat up to look at Hermione's tear stained face.

"You figured it all out." Molly smiled, taking her hand firmly. "You see Severus does care, in his own way. It would be hard for him not to, do you know why?"

Hermione shook her head as Crookshanks looked benevolently at the older witch.

Molly spoke kindly, "Arthur tells me that unspeakables study unique and powerful forces in the department of mysteries such as time, prophesy, and love."

Molly's face turned serious as she continued. "Love is an awesome powerful magic Hermione. It had the power to protect Harry's life."


	46. Love Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It Challenge

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

A/Ns: Thank you for the reviews!

**Title: Love Waits **

"And before you ask, yes the love you give so freely certainly affects Severus, especially since he has received so little of it. And I suspect he is…frightened by it."

Hermione held back a laugh, "I didn't think he would be afraid of anything."

Molly stroked the chestnut hair away from Hermione's face as she chuckled herself. "Oh no dear, not that type of fear. It is more the fear of not understanding or being able to control his own feelings, and also fear of what could happen to you."

Remus returned to the kitchen smiling, despite the lunar cycle.


	47. Desertion Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Crookshanks Challenge

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all. Thanks to all of your for the reviews! Enjoy the book coming out on Saturday, I willcontinue this story no matter what happens in HBP!

**Title: Desertion Waits **

Molly gave Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze, now that her brown eyes were smiling and sparkling with something other than tears.

"Now dear, I want you to clean up and I will bring you up some breakfast," stated Molly sweetly as she rose from the bed.

Hermione rolled to her side pulling Crookshanks close and speaking softly, "thank you. I feel better."

Molly clucked, "You won't be thanking me much longer young lady, you have a lab to build!"

But in bright afternoon sun of India, Severus Snape gathered ingredients with desertion, duty, and Hermione dueling fervently in his mind.


	48. Desertion Doesn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Traitor to the Light (challenge shifted again)

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all. (Severus keeps telling me he wants to go. Enjoy the new Hp book! I will continue this fic despite HBP.)

**Title: Desertion Doesn't Wait **

Severus developed the perfect strategy for achieving the freedom that only desertion could deliver. He could maintain the glamour and become a local shaman to some remote village. The galleons would easily establish him and provide dowry for a lovely Indian girl. Several wives of herb merchants clucked upon seeing the bindi and shuffled their beautiful daughters away. Hermione was correct, in India he was desired husband material. Unlike England where only Hermione exposed a level of caring.

It took all his internal fortitude and anger to expunge the thought, and destroy the weeds of affection and shackles of duty.


	49. Searching Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Traitor to the Light (challenge shifted- I still get points!)

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

A/N: I will continue this fic despite HBP. Thanks for your reviews, they make me squee!

**Title: Searching Waits **

There existed one unknown flaw in Severus' desertion plan. Killing weeds demanded eliminating the roots, and the dandelion root of affection named Hermione would never wither as long as she lived and loved.

Snape found no peace in his decisiveness. He impatiently stalked the darkened alleyways of Hyderabad, frustrated, angry, and bitter, searching for the dark arts store hidden among the squatter's shabby hovels.

Pulling his wand to utter the 'point me' spell, something tugged onthe hem of his kurta, startling him. In one swift fluid motion Snape aimed his wand lower towards the obstacle blocking his desired path.


	50. Light Revealed

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Exposed (challenge shifted)

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

A/N: I will continue this fic despite HBP shifts. Over 40,000 hits, I am overwhelmed! Jyoti is hindi for "light, or light of life". Bhaya is hindi for "dark or night". Sahib is an equivalent to sir.

**Title: Searching Waits or She Waits Part 50**

"Please sahib, you do not want to go there. Bad people, they have no jyoti," whispered the urgent young voice, the source shielded from Severus by a crate. "You must wait until they leave."

Snape glared at the hand of a small Indian child fisting his garment. "Let go," he snapped.

"English! The others sounded like you, but you have jyoti," replied the child. "I will take you there when they leave."

Snape thought the child as forthright as Hermione. A hex would remove the child.

"A flash of jyoti drowned by bhaya! Don't hurt me sahib," sniffed the voice.


	51. A Child Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Traitor to the Light

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

A/N: I will continue this fic despite HBP.

**Title: A Child Waits **

Snape was simultaneously exasperated and intrigued; the child saw shifting of moods. He thought such a skill would be valuable for the war, but the logistics would require intense coordination by Hermione and Snape did not want to make contact before he deserted.

"I will not hurt you, but you have detained me and I am an impatient man," he spoke soothingly with detachment. "What is jyoti and bhaya?"

Two tiny hands stretched forward from under the crate. The fingers illuminated by sunshine wiggled. "Jyoti!" the small voice squealed. The hand covered in shadow waved. "Bhaya, sahib," whispered the voice.


	52. A Child Waits II

Team: Death Eaters of course

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Exposed

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

A/N: I will continue this fic despite being AU'd by HBP. Kali is a mother goddess who also regulates death, disease, and destruction yet she symbolizes rebirth after total annihilation. Kali is generally worshipped by the lower castes in India. Icons of Kali depict a goddess wearing a necklace of human skulls and skirt made of severed human arms. Her ten arms hold a severed human head and a dish to collect the blood. Truly she is a formidable and horrific image.

**Title: A Child Waits IIor She Waits Part 52**

Snape used his commanding teaching persona on the child. "Come out and tell me where your parents are."

The small voice trembled with fear. "My family is in a village far away, my father he left me here to save me. My family said the daughter of Kali should be killed."

Severus reached down grabbing the small hands and yanked girl from the crate seeing she probably five years old, stating disdainfully, "you are not a daughter of Kali. You are missing eight other arms, and quite dirty for a goddess."

He thought this child was as stubborn as Hermione.


	53. Names Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of Comfort Zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

A/N: I will continue this fic despite HBP. I update as fast as I can. These are coming slow now, can't help it. I hope to get HBP this weekend,

**Title: Names Wait or She Waits Part 53**

The little girl quaked before him, covering her face with her tiny hands. Severus cast two spells; scourgify to clean her and reparo on her garments. Her left hand moved reverently to touch her salwar kameez. "Thank you, sahib."

"What is your name?"

"I am Jaya," she replied.

"Well then Jaya, how do you see jyoti and bhaya?" he coaxed smoothly.

"See?" she responded awkwardly. "I cannot see anything. I am blind."

Her response surprised Snape perhaps she was magical. "Did you hear the names of the bhaya Englishmen?"

If Jaya knew the names, Snape would have to inform Hermione.


	54. A New Spy Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of Comfort Zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all. Traveling home this weekend.

A/N: I will continue this fic despite HBP.

**Title: A New Spy Waits **

Jaya fingering her salwar in awe responded, "I think their names were MacNair and Jugson. May I have your good name sahib?"

Severus knew it would be unwise to divulge his real name. "I am Nicolas Flamel," he lied. Snape realized the order could use Jaya as an innocent spy and gave her a mango out of his bag, noticing she ate it quickly. He transfigured a discarded bottle into a necklace of glass beads, and placed locator charm upon it.

Severus realized he would have to owl Hermione, and inform her of the locator charm and Jaya's untrained abilities.


	55. Chapter 55

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Traitor to the Light

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

A/N: I will continue this fic despite HBP.Got 75 percent of the way through the audio book, I like this canon Snape. I did no writing over the weekend, too busy. I am paying for that work, everything hurts.

**Title: Death Eaters Don't Wait **

Jaya looked upwards. Snape observed she had no eyes. "Mister Flamel, I think they left. Let me take you to the spice store," said Jaya eagerly.

Snape overheard his compatriot death eaters speaking as they ambled down another ally, "This is hopeless, no unicorn blood or horn there. Maybe Snape will locate some, for his sake."

Their comment didn't worry him, his plan was to disappear into India, but his potions master's mind deduced the war was impacting supply. He scowled with annoyance that he would have to owl Hermione with orders to protect the supply in the forbidden forest.


	56. Waiting in Store

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of Comfort Zone

Characters: Severus, Hermione, and Indians

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Waiting in Store or She Waits Part 56**

"The store is this way!" Jaya said indicating a direction opposite of the departing death eaters. After minutes of navigating angled alleyways, Jaya stopped. "We are here!" Snape instructed her to wait outside.

Entering the store Snape felt the potent magic of the herbs, the most prevalent emanating from the large sacks of saffron. His mind listed its uses in many healing potions, cookery, and the very ancient application of Sheets of Saffron.

His mind gently held that idea, generating a vision of Hermione wrapped in Sheets of Saffron, the soft golden color complementing the dark cascade of her hair.

_A/N: I just finished the audio book of HBP. The book, travel, and work has kept me from updating. Plus, the sequence was hard to write. Please forgive. We have a few chapters in India to go. Tell me if you think saffron is not the most romantic herb. My herb book says Sheets of Saffron are an ancient application used on the wedding night of arranged marriages to make the groom more tender and loving towards his bride. I hope this chapter satisfies -some- of your romantic yearnings._


	57. A Vision Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Exposed

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

A/N: I will continue this fic despite HBP. Nagas can be found in Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them by JKR. Nagas are highly intelligent and very dangerous snakes.

**Title: A Vision Waits **

The herbs and the heat made Severus sway and he closed his eyes, making the vision become more vivid and real. Hermione's brown eyes opened, liquid with tenderness, her arm of creamy complexion lightly dotted with freckles smoothed the Sheets of Saffron in invitation. "Severus," spoke the smiling dream Hermione sleepily, "I've missed you so."

"Sahib are you alright?" asked the short merchant urgently with concern.

Snape snapped out of his dream. "Oh, yes, it has been a long day."

Severus pulled out his list. "Do you have any fresh naga venom in addition to this saffron?" he said smoothly.


	58. A Merchant Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of Comfort Zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Merchant Waits **

The merchant jumped. "Sahib is British!"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "True, but I am returning my village to set up shop," he replied smoothly.

The merchant relaxed sighing, "That is good, my last British customers demanded banned substances. I could loose my license."

Severus nodded reading off his list; all the substances were very high quality. He thought the merchant truly Slytherin to the core as they haggled over price.

The sparkle in the merchant's eyes irritatingly reminded him of Albus Dumbledore over the issue of the saffron. "Ah yes, Sahib wishes to please his beloved. Is that not priceless?"


	59. A Necklace Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Choices

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

A/N: I will continue this fic despite HBP.

**Title: A Necklace Waits **

Snape scowled darkly at the merchant, who realized quickly he pushed his client a little too far. Agreeing to throw in some extra saffron, they settled. Severus was pleased at negotiating the majority of his list for a fraction of the cost in England, but he harshly remembered that would not matter anymore.

But, the problem of informing Hermione and what to do with Jaya still existed.

Upon leaving the store, Snape turned to his young accomplice placing the necklace on her. "Jaya, you must wear this. Promise me you will not remove it."

"Oh yes Mr. Flamel!" she squealed.


	60. Waiting in the Temple

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Exposed

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

A/N: I will continue this fic despite HBP.

**Title: Waiting in the Temple **

Jaya merrily led a quiet Snape down another alley that opened to a temple square crowded with muggles. She smiled tugging him into the temple. "I like to come here, it is a sacred place. The spirits protect and guide. Perhaps you can find the peace you are seeking Mr. Flamel."

Snape stared at Jaya, she reminded him of a willful, impertinent Hermione. But the thought disappeared when the crowds in the temple vanished instantly. Snape drew his wand throwing his body against the cool marble wall expecting the worse, observing the icons ominously shifting shadows in the flickering torchlight.


	61. Thoughts Wait

Team: Death Eaters of course

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of Comfort Zone

Characters: Severus, Hermione, and Indians

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Thoughts Wait **

Snape worst thoughts were the enemy caught him, and what was Jaya exactly, and did a disguise dupe him. Using wordless magic to detect intruders, he found none and crept along the wall warily.

A benevolent male voice spoke. "Why are you here son of moon and snake?"

The ancient magic washed over Severus, enveloping him with feelings of warmth and complete trust. Snape fought desperately believing he was under imperious, but ceased realizing there was no curse. The feelings were identical to those he felt when Hermione gazed into his eyes upon his returns to Grimmauld after many missions.

_**A/N:** Call out to the kind review left by Tuppence, yes you are correct and that is what the internet tells me, but when I was in Hyderabad I asked the men and women about wedding rituals. I was really thrilled to get an invite to a Hindu wedding, but I digress. They informed me men wear a red tikka when they are married, but they do wear them higher up on the forehead. I was there for 7 months, and they wore them every day. Now, I am no expert on the calendar of Hindu events, so maybe there was something special going on. It seemed there was always some sort of festival going on. Also, thanks to all the readers kind enough to leave a review. I get about 500 hits per chapter and 4 to 5 reviews, thanks!_


	62. Wisdom Doesn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of Comfort Zone

**Title: Wisdom Doesn't Wait **

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all. The Hindu God Ram is known for speaking only the truth, and he only had one wife. Ram was endowed with dazzling transcendental qualities.

Snape shivered pressed against the cold marble wall, anticipating a duel.

"A child brought me here," responded Severus factually, but revealing nothing.

"The daughter of tears blesses you. Yet you expect pain, betrayal, and death. You will not find that here, warrior."

"Who are you? Show yourself," queried Snape, the command unmistakable.

A laugh rang heartily from a serene male statue. "I am all that remains of the wisdom of Ram."

The glow from the icon expanded outwards invading the shadows until it enveloped the dark wizard, probing until finding the answer within a seed containing the flower called Hermione.

_A/N: Love the reviews! The rules of a romance do apply to this fic.I just need to figure out how to make Severus do what I want him to do, and not what he tells me- stubborn greasy git that he is. _


	63. Life Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Broken

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Life Waits **

Snape could not stop the invasion of his body from the temple light.

The essence of Ram reached the core of Severus' soul collecting the honor, duty, courage, and finally the seed of hope and affection. Like a dementor, Ram showed no mercy and ripped them forcefully from the mortal fighting desperately to retain them.

Ram held Snape's brilliant jyoti shining like a star.

Snape slumped to floor, broken, empty, and alone. The insurmountable self-loathing tormenting him, he lost everything; he lost all reasons for living.

In the lab at Grimmauld, Hermione clutched her aching chest praying, "Please, not Severus."


	64. A Decision Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Broken

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

A/N: I can't give any any hints now, bit rest assuraed this is a romance and abides by the market demands of a romance. Severus has been stubborn with me, and I need tomove forward on this fic, so please forgive myheavy hand withSeverus. But I am thrilled beyond comment that you all enjoy this story. I am a bit tired. I did a lot of yard work today. I fianlly got my copy of the HBP.

**Title: A Decision Waits **

Ram spoke soothingly with the air of universal comprehension, "This is your future warrior, if you continue the path to abandon the strengths I hold. The brave spirit of your hope calls strongly to a higher power, pleading for your safe return. Is this what you truly desire? Shall I listen to the spirit Granger? I can bestow these gifts to another if you wish."

Snape tightly curled his body inward wondering if the wretched self hatred was worth the temporary peace. The pain of being less than whole tore at his insides as he gasped, "no, listen to her."


	65. Ram Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Confessions

Characters: Severus, Hermione, and Indian Gods

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

_A/N: Answers to some reviews. I was in Bombay for a few weeks, but mostly Hyderabad. Ram has his reasons, Ram is presented as all that remains of the wisdom of Ram. Yes, my muse got heavy handed. Severus is sulking in the closet. I update as fast as I can! But when I am traveling it is difficult. Work is going to get nasty this week. Try not to beat me up too badly._

**Title: Ram Waits**

Hermione stumbled towards the lab's open window taking in large gulps of cool twilight air, her thoughts reeling. "Please Severus, don't let go." She pointed her wand at the setting sun, her logical mind knowing the distance too vast, but her heart forged forward as she shot healing magic into the air.

A strange thought in her own voice entered her mind. "Is he worthy?"

"Yes," she replied a bit confused.

"Why?"

"We need him. He is brave, and save lives," she answered quickly.

"Not good enough, why?"

She felt a heated flush spread over her skin, "I…I love him!"


	66. Ram Doesn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Confessions

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Ram Doesn't Wait **

Hermione gazed upon the evening star overcome with the heat permeating the attic lab, fighting the rapidly increasing fatigue, and clinging to the window sill as tightly as she clung to her faith and hope in Severus.

"Would you sacrifice yourself for him? Die for him?" asked her own voice kindly.

Hermione deliberated the answer, her Gryffindor courage growing bolder. She might die for Harry, or anyone in the Order because of the war, but for Severus she could not bear the idea of not saving him. "Yes, I would," she answered herself resolutely before slumping unconscious to the floor.


	67. Release Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of Comfort Zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I am so tired, work is evil.

**Title: Release Waits **

Ram's disembodied voice smiled as he reported, "you are quite blessed warrior. Yet you forcefully ignore the support offered you, how truly sad. So rare and brief is the gift of life. Not all who come here are capable of proving their worth through the soul of another. Granger is willing to die for you, by sacrificing herself."

Snape's hollow voice riddled with sorrow groaned, "no, don't take her. Take me!"

"Such offerings I cannot take warrior, you will understand in time, your path is clear," Ram announced while surrounding Severus with energy and returning his jyoti. "Go in peace."


	68. Grimmauld Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it (back to the original challenge)

Characters: Severus, Hermione, and Indian Gods

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

_A/N: Callouts- I was living in Hyderabad for 7 months, with a few week long trips to Bombay._

**Title: Grimmauld Waits **

Lupin wearily climbed the stairs; he needed the wolvesbane potion that night. Opening the door to the lab he called, "Hermione where is the…Gods!"

Flying down stairs towards the kitchen he yelled, "Molly, anyone, Hermione collapsed in the attic!"

In an instant Moody and Molly pushed past the panting Lupin with wands extracted.

Back in India Severus awoke splayed on the temple floor, muggles prodding him and enquiring of his health.

He shot forward wild eyed, his feet stumbling over his bag. Snape tore it open as he bolted from the temple, rummaging through it until grasping the port key.


	69. Moody Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Moody Waits **

Snape materialized in the kitchen almost knocking Lupin into the cabinetry.

"Severus? You're back!" exclaimed Lupin.

"You powers of perception are sharp as ever," he replied caustically. "Where is Hermione?"

"How-what?" asked Lupin confused, adding quickly, "She collapsed in the attic, Molly…"

Snape's shoulder pushed him aside as he sprang towards the stairs.

Moody stood guard outside of girls quarters his magical eye spinning, landing on Snape. "Surprised to see you Snape didn't expect you to come back," baited Alastor mockingly. "I need to floo Albus, he will be surprised."

"You do that," scoffed Snape to the smug old Auror.

_A/N: Callouts- I am no expert on the Hindu religion, although I was exposed it and attended the temples with my friends. There are over 15,000 deities, but there is a "top ten" list. I've mentioned two, Kali and Ram. Another top ten is Shiva. As a Christian, poly-theology is complex and very foreign to how I was raised, but the parables are very similar to the old testament. My fave diety in Hinduism is Ganesh and I have a little icon of him given to me as a gift. I also have an icon of Ram. The Harry Potter character Parvati is named after a goddess and a common name for girls, as is Lakshmi._

_I am happy you all like the story and are reviewing. As for it getting weird, that's good because that means you have not read something similar (grins). Work is a bear now, got home at 9PM._


	70. Diagnostics Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, too much work and travel, no time. We are going to have some hurt-comfort,andhumor coming up. _

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Diagnostics Wait **

Snape hurled the door open seeing Molly hovering over Hermione lying upon her bed unmoving, eyes closed, and pale.

"What happened?" demanded Severus suddenly overcome with a hollow feeling derived from regret.

Molly started with surprise. "We just found her." Molly's color drained at Snape's' unexpected arrival, and he saw the fear of unspoken understanding.

Severus nodded mutely, his hand and wand hovering above Hermione, then murmuring softly for a minute. Molly noticed some of his tension ease. "I cannot detect any hexes or dark magic, try a diagnostic Molly."

Remus felt the onset of transformation, and followed after Severus.


	71. Potions Don't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: ****Potions Don't Wait**

Molly's quick diagnostic charm produced several symbols. "She really overreaches at times!" She frowned sourly. "Hermione fainted from heat exhaustion, and she hasn't eaten since breakfast, working all day till dusk." Molly continued flashing a concerned and knowing look at Snape, "and she didn't sleep last night. Now hurry and fetch whatever potions are necessary!"

But before she finished her commentary, bottles of nutrient and sleeping potion whizzed past Lupin in the hall and through the door.

Severus cast a cooling charm around the bed as Molly transfigured a large mug and muttered, "aguamenti", filling half way with cool water.


	72. The Moon Doesn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The Moon Doesn't Wait **

Molly nearly dumped the mug on Severus as Remus clung to the doorframe. "Severus help," he wheezed.

"Bloody hell Molly; get the grey bottle in the cabinet above the boiler in the kitchen. Three stirs clockwise, then administer it to Lupin and hurry!" Snape bellowed then pointing his wand at Lupin, "incarcerous!"

Snake like ropes spun around Lupin, the force of the spell blasting him against the hallway wall.

"Why did you wait so late you idiot?" snarled Snape. "The order killing their own would make the Dark Lord laugh."

Hearing sounds from Hermione, Snape didn't wait for Lupin's reply.


	73. First Aid Doesn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

Note: Redited for word context error. This fic is unbeta'd so thanks for pointing out errors!

**Title: First Aid Doesn't Wait **

"Hermione?" questioned Snape urgently. Her head slumped to the side. He pressed a hand to her face feeling clammy skin, and he reinforced the cooling charm.

Lupin observed Snape's tense face as he frantically transfigured her shoes and several other items into towels, soaking them in water and wrapping her feet.

Snape sat next to Hermione, his hand stroking her hair off her face as he pressed a cold, damp towel to her forehead, and then unbuttoning each of her sleeves wrapping each forearm with towels.

Severus exhaled sharply realizing he now needed to unbutton the front of her robes.


	74. Realization Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Realization Waits **

Severus pushed the first button through the loop repeating the action as his long fingers folded the fabric away exposingHermione's skin to the cool air.

He thought about Ram's words that she would die for him, then suddenly stuck with the realization he admitted the same in the temple. "_Did he care for her? No it was duty_," he debated internally.

Hermione felt soft against his fingers, and he ceased undressing her upon reaching the middle of her chest that was rising rapidly from her shallow breathing.

Lupin saw Snape's eyes closing, shifting his serious expression to subtle longing.


	75. Realization Still Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Realization Still Waits **

Lupin observed Snape gently shifting Hermione onto his thigh to support her neck while his other leg leveraged their weight against the floor.

Hermione slowly slipped within the boundaries of awareness. Although weakened she felt someone slide an arm under her, not the soft arms of Molly, but masculine arms holding her briefly to settle her onto something firm.

Snape mixed the nutrient potion with water, his mind deliberating. "Duty required staying in India, why then return? Lupin presently poses the greater danger, why tend to her now knowing she lives?"

Severus grimaced in frustration, stubbornly refusing to answer himself.


	76. The Unspeakable Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The Unspeakable Waits **

Tilting the mug to Hermione's lips, Snape poured a scant teaspoon into her mouth, activating her swallowing reflex. He repeated the action until she consumed half the liquid.

Remus banged his head against the wall, releasing howls of pain from the elongation of his joints; the noise forcing Snape to gravely assess the situation. "Lupin is a valued order member, but what if containment fails, and he attacks Hermione? He would be dead before he touched her."

Meeting the icy resignation of Snape's obsidian eyes in the dim candle light, Remus' throat clenched in fear and his blood ran cold.

_A/N: As you can see I am getting annoyed at Remus again, but I don't think I want Snape to kill him. Thank you for the reading and reviewing. I have over 100,000 hits! Almost 500 reviews! I kissthe hems of the robes of my readers. Some of you are suffering from unresolved romantic tension, well all I can say is that is the fun and entertainment of reading a romance. SS and HG, well more SS really, will come to realizations but it is going to take time. While it seems like weeks to you, in the story only a day has gone by for SS and HG._


	77. A Werewolf Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Werewolf Waits **

Severus felt something stir against his leg dragging his attention from Lupin.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. "Severus?" she whispered tiredly before shutting her eyes again. Snape noticed her color returning, her lips and cheeks pink now. He released a breath knowing the potion was working.

"Yes."

Hermione didn't believe he was really there. "Is this a dream?" she asked.

More like a nightmare with expectations of your death, and the unexpected feral werewolf in the hall he thought sarcastically. "No." he said flatly.

He gazed into her soft brown eyes, full of concern, caring, and something else bright and warm.


	78. Concern Doesn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Concern Doesn't Wait **

Struggling against her exhaustion, Hermione managed to smack the back of her hand into Severus' palm, and she gripped his middle and index fingers fiercely. "You…you were hurting…I thought you died." Her staccato speech laced with sorrow.

"Shush," his low rumbling voice responded, quelling her as he reflexively clasped her hand in response. "It does not matter now."

Hermione smiled looking into the serious face above her. "What happened to me?"

"You suffered from overexertion and fainted," replied Snape through his eroding professionalism as she pulled his hand up her body to rest against the exposed skin above her heart.


	79. Molly Can't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Molly Can't Wait **

Both Remus and Severus felt relief hearing Molly hollering from the kitchen, "Hold on! I'm coming!"

"I must assist Molly with Lupin now," Severus said calmly but Hermione noticed the subtle concern. "You must remain here no matter what. Promise me this."

Too weary to protest she acquiesced but was surprised as Severus released her hand and scooped one arm under her shoulders and one around her waist.

She instinctively wrapped her arm around him, squeezing just a bit and he responded by holding her a little closer, so close that the ends of his hair lightly tickled her cheek.


	80. Friendship Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Friendship Waits or She Waits Part 80**

The loosely stitched shards of Hermione's heart repaired by Molly fused together from the heat caused by Severus' gentle embrace. Hermione relaxed into the soft pillow as he released her, her spirit soaring from the realization that the argument was not the end of their tentative friendship after all.

The rush of air displacing the softness of Hermione echoed the empty feeling inside of Severus. But duty demanded that Severus Snape deal with the werewolf in the hall, distracting him from the unfurling leaves sprouting lush, green, and healthy from the root of affection and its remote promise of hope.


	81. A Wand Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Wand Waits **

Severus' arm blocked Molly abruptly.

"Lupin is borderline, I will do it," Severus commanded seeing her confusion. He reached for the potion but an ancient hand had already snatched it.

"I will do it. After all I am the least important one here," smiled Albus brushing past an astonished Molly and Severus adding. "You should attend to Control."

"Albus you shouldn't do this," Snape argued as Lupin started thrashing.

"Nonsense! I won't risk it Severus," replied Dumbledore forcefully.

So Snape stood over the two, eyes sharply focused with his wand pointing at Lupin's heart as Albus gingerly administered the potion.


	82. Demerits Didn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Demerits Didn't Wait **

Remus swallowed the potion and fell unconscious. "Lupin will be incapacitated for 10 minutes, but we must test the effectiveness when he wakes," announced Snape crisply observing Lupins' grotesque transformation.

Albus dusted off his robes nodding towards his unusually distracted Potions Master, now watching Molly fussing over Hermione and subjecting her to a tirade worthy of misbehaving twins. "Scared the daylights out of me, and the situation with Remus it caused," she clucked. "If it wasn't for Severus and Alastor, I hate to think of the disaster," scolded Molly then sighing. "You will be assigned working hours from now on."

_A/N: Some of you with English as a second language are having difficulty with metaphores. Basically I am using the analogy of a growing plants todescribe the growing affinity Snape has for Hermione. Hermione already loves Severus, see the first chapter for that. Growing plants from seed can be tricky, likegrowing the affection within Snape. I use a weed because weeds are tenacious and grow where other plants cannot.Snape's heart is not an easy place for love to grow.Some poetry is nothing but one huge metaphoresuch asRobert Frosts "Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening". That poem is a metaphore on life, choices, and responsibility. Also, I am not good at describing human responses, so I default to metaphore. I do admit I am having a great deal of fun with the plant metaphore in this fic. Thanks for reading._


	83. A Remedy Doesn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Remedy Doesn't Wait **

"What?" shouted the now energetic Hermione. "We have loads to do and you know it!" she argued, cheeks burning red from humiliation and shame of failure.

"I will take the blame Molly," stated Albus graciously. "I apologize Hermione, I understand an inordinate amount of work has fallen to you and I've been remiss in finding a remedy."

Hermione and Severus simultaneously snorted both at the truth and cockamamie in his words. Albus raised an eyebrow towards Severus, not breaking his commentary. "Furthermore, I agree with Molly's solution."

Severus remained quiet knowing his experience with Ram caused Hermione's and Lupin's condition.


	84. A Wolf Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Wolf Waits **

Hermione tried standing, but Molly prevented her. "You need rest, and have more potions to take."

"That and a lab to finish, especially since our "Indian shaman" has completed his mission," she retorted in control voice motioning at Severus diluting another potion with water.

"Drink this now," Severus commanded sternly. "I did not finish the mission."

The sleeping draught made Hermione's eyelids heavy. "You should be in India," she ordered drowsily.

"Aye Control," replied Snape dryly.

She scrunched her nose up frowning while yawning out, "don't call me that," before drifting to sleep.

Moments later Remus released a chilling howl.


	85. A Dare Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: expecting/unexpected

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Dare Waits **

Albus gently tugged on Severus' kurta announcing, "Remus needs us, however I must say the level of excitement here was unexpected."

Snape did not look at Dumbledore eyes and merely nodded as they entered the hall, leaving Molly with a slumbering Hermione.

"Lupin can you hear us?" enquired Severus hiding his face in the shadows listening to the growling response from the floor. "If you are with us, scratch the floor five times."

Remus complied by scraping his long sharp claws across wooden floor five times.

"Albus is here and my wand is ready," purred Snape darkly, the dare evident.


	86. The Wolf Doesn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The Wolf Doesn't Wait**

"Finite incantatem!" shouted Severus confidently with a slight whip of the wand.

The silver ropes binding Remus unraveled instantly and disappeared. Snape hissed slightly as the wolf stood looming over him, the long yellowed fangs glinting slightly in the dim light.

Remus glanced at Molly tending Hermione in the room, then acknowledging Severus with a nod towards the lab.

"Excellent suggestion Remus, the lab will offer a private conference area," agreed Albus heartily. Snape's attention returned to the girl's room. "Severus, you are welcome to join us."

Snape recognized the conciliatory tone of Albus' request as a thinly disguised order.

_A/N: A wonderful artist created this excellent and realistic G rated portrait of Severus Snape. This is the Snape in my mind; you will need to manipulate the text to get the link_….www. livejournal. com /users /snapespatronus/ 4873. html#cutid1


	87. An Explanation Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: An Explanation Waits**

Muttering "lumos" Snape surveyed a lab in mid construction cluttered with lumber, tile, and plumbing parts. He could see the potential efficient work place Hermione engineered. Given it would be his prison for four weeks, at least the facilities where tolerable.

"Severus, Remus have a seat," requested Albus gesturing to the transfigured furniture beside him.

The wolf and the spy sat opposite of old wizard, who stroked his beard contemplating the odd events of the evening. "I want an explanation," said Albus pausing and steepling his fingers, his inquisitive eyes peering over his spectacles at Severus, "of this evening's events."


	88. An Explanation Waits II

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: An Explanation Waits **

"I am, quite frankly, deeply concerned over the coincidence of Hermione's condition and your premature return," admitted Albus calculating the possibilities while reclining into the chair and expecting a response.

Severus fully anticipated the interrogation, and parlayed events with a calm, bored air wile examining his embroidered sleeve. "I will complete the mission Albus, I returned because I observed Jugson and MacNair and overheard part of their conversation. They apparently are shaking down shopkeepers, and I learned their business rather easily."

Remus snarled as Albus asked, "did they recognize you?"

"No, I avoided direct contact, the glamour is sufficient camouflage."


	89. Communication Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Communication Waits **

"Excellent," commented Albus keenly. "What did you discover?"

Severus frowned sourly, his face darkened with concern. "They were seeking unicorn blood and horn, which are not on my list and Jugson implied that I should find it or face the Dark Lord's displeasure."

Remus' began pantomiming writing with his long claw against his furry pad, his gold wolf eyes widened in sympathy.

Albus accioed parchment and ink from a supply box, allowing Remus to communicate.

Snape continued, "I suggest sending Hagrid into the forest to protect the Unicorns. I planned to owl Control originally, but I thought returning more prudent."


	90. CHagrid Didn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all. (Snape is lying, but he is also telling the truth as well.)

**Title: Hagrid Didn't Wait **

Snape's soft voice turned sinister. "Furthermore, I believe his followers are desperate enough to risk a hunting expedition."

Dipping his claw into the inkwell, Remus started scrawling across the parchment.

Albus thought for a moment, resting his whiskered chin on his clasped hands. "It all makes sense now Severus. Hagrid vehemently reported shooting his crossbow at people refusing to identify themselves."

Remus handed Albus the parchment. Snape watched the variety of emotions flicker across the old wizard's face. "Remus says there was no foul play involved with Hermione as he witnessed her collapse, and the heat in attic was stifling."


	91. Alastor Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

A/N: _Sorry for the delays, real life, work, and travel took its toll._

**Title: Albus Waits **

"Excellent idea Remus, I'm sure Hagrid could use the help protecting the Unicorns," mused Dumbledore. "Alastor will escort you to Hogwarts."

Albus passed the parchment to Severus, who looked puzzled seeing what passed for a grin and a wink from the departing werewolf. Snape read the large sloppy scrawl, "_Severus - see to Hermione, and thanks for the potion_."

"Gryffindors," stated Snape with long suffering exasperation doubled by the slight amusement Albus displayed.

"Severus is it not pleasant to know more than one person is glad you are here?" teased the old man, who paused and regarded the Potions Master seriously.


	92. Home Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Home Waits **

Snape shot a pithy retort to Albus' comment. "Ah yes, Mad-eye Moody my number one fan."

Albus frowned but the dim light flickered across his shining eyes, "Why yes, Alastor did admit relief understanding Remus' position. However, I was thinking of Molly, Hermione and myself." Albus added with deep concern, "I am relieved you returned. I was afraid India would lure you away, enchanting place is it not?"

Snape nodded maintaining his cool composure. "In many ways Albus, but it has its share of darkness, and it is not home."

Albus smiled again for there was one less worry now.


	93. Strategies Wait

Team: Death Eaters of course

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Characters: Severus, Hermione, Remus, Albus

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

A/Ns: There will not be any Snape patroneses or non canon animagi. In a few installements this story will start becoming a bit more humorous as SS and HG deepen the friendship.

**Title: Strategies Wait **

Albus stood stretching his sore muscles, patting Severus' shoulder as he approached the open window. "I want you to think you always have a home here Severus. Your strength and guidance is more than welcome, and with Control and Remus back on their feet we can advance our strategies."

Holding his anger in check, Severus' posture turned stiff and tense. "She's working herself into a grave. She required an entire bottle of nutrient potion tonight. Are you aware she sacrificed her education at Cleeves for a satchel of potions ingredients? Shall we hand her the spade and seal her fate?"


	94. Time Never Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Time Never Waits **

Remus stopped abruptly when his keen werewolf hearing caught Severus' retort, simultaneously agreeing, and yet surprised at the comments regarding Hermione's decisions.

Albus neglected the moon's golden glow, puzzling over Severus and wondering with remorse at overburdening Hermione and the others. "You think I am without concern, rest assured Severus I am not. However, she's her own woman now with adult responsibilities, and is beyond stubborn concerning choices she believes are best. I have to trust her to carry out her duties with some autonomy." Albus paused, speaking plainly, "she very much reminds me of someone else in this regard."


	95. A Portkey Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

A/N- Can someone explain the llama thing to me?

**Title: A Portkey Waits **

Albus leaned against the sill rather satisfied with determining a course of action with a high probability of securing a certain outcome.

Snape crossed his long legs leaning back in the chair. His arms crossed his chest as he raised his head, eyes sharp and wary and he decided to make the first move. "I need to unpack and return to India to finish. You will need to reestablish the portkey," he said wryly, his voice low and controlled.

"All in good time Severus," asserted Albus. "I want you to work with Remus and Hermione, especially on group five assignments."


	96. Laughter Doesn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Laughter Doesn't Wait **

Dumbledore left no opportunity for Snape's rebuttal. "I must say Severus I am proud of your response to Remus' and Hermione's distress, thus deflecting a possible catastrophic blow to our ranks. I shall not forget the loyalty and trust you displayed."

Severus' eye began to twitch; he worked on his own terms. Displeasure laced his mocking parry. "Ah yes, my team player reputation precedes me, are they now demanding my inclusion on their little escapades?"

Snape's eyebrows rose abruptly in surprise as a hearty peal of laughter erupted from Albus, the mirth induced shaking knocking his spectacles onto the floor.


	97. Another Task Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it on grangersnape100 live journal

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Another Task Waits **

Albus panted catching his breath, "Your dry wit is truly wicked given the absurdity of tonight's events!"

The old wizards' countenance softened observing his unhappy spy. "You are aware Severus that Remus is as much a loner as you, preferring to avoid others due to his condition. He did not seek assistance until the situation turned dangerous. Hermione's brilliance and organization skills results in her single-minded focus her work. Her drive for perfection gives others the opportunity to off load their burdens onto her. You would not be remiss in saying their Gryffindor tendencies are what compromised everyone's safety tonight."


	98. Trust Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title Trust Waits**

Severus shut his eyes silently cursing Ram and Albus and he wondered why it was his duty in life to save Gryffindors from themselves.

"Severus you are the only one with time to ensure things run smoothly over the next four weeks," Albus explained quietly in a paternal manner.

Snape's impassive face darkened as he scoffed, "our rank is equal, and they will not follow orders without question or a thousand questions where Control is concerned."

Albus mulled the comment over with a lopsided grin. "It is clear they both trust you Severus, and you must trust them in return."


	99. A New Task Didn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of Comfort Zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

A/N: I am almost to 100 chapters. 660 reviews and 150,000 hits! Thank you all. Work is taking it's pound of flesh from me right now. Snape goes back to India soon but checks on Hermione before he goes. When Snape gets back, there will be humorous drabbles concering the lab. Do you lovelyreaders want Snape to bring Jaya back? It's up to you.

**Title: A New Task Didn't Wait **

Snape replied flatly, "fine, I will do it."

"Excellent!" replied Albus immensely pleased at the outcome as he handed Severus a ten pound note.

Snape looked puzzled, fingering the currency.

"Severus please acquire some presents for the ladies from India and don't worry. I'll provide the cards," chuckled the older wizard. "Your portkey will be restored and in the kitchen by the time you unpack. May you have an uneventful trip this time."

Annoyed and uncomfortable at the thought of being an errand boy to procure a bribe, Snape piled his purchases in the back of the unfinished storage closet.


	100. Avoidance Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It

_A/N: Well I am at 100 drabbles now. I can't beleive I made it this far. _

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title Avoidance Waits or She Waits Part 100**

Departing the lab, Snape's mind was heavy with ominous thoughts. Could he trust Lupin, a marauder? The mere idea sparked pain within his temples. He never trusted anyone but Albus. Minerva only in school issues, she cheated at cards he thought ruefully.

Hermione earned trust within domains of research and work. She valued trust, did not forsake it. But the portion of Severus Snape that cherished autonomy and self control crushed the last thought, reminding him that he never asked for their trust and didn't want or need it.

Hearing Moody and Lupin below he paused hoping to avoid them.


	101. Sleeping Beauty Can’t Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Sleeping Beauty Can't Wait **

Waiting for Lupin and Moody to depart, Severus silently grumbled and decided to act on Lupin's request to check on Hermione.

The moonlight illuminating her room bleached the colors to various shades of soft grey. Snape stood looking down at Hermione blissfully sleeping on her side.

Duty demanded an academic assessment of her condition. The nutrient potion added half a stone to her body judging by the pleasant roundness of her cheeks. The gaunt features of an hour earlier were clearly unhealthy.

The back of his fingers impulsively slid across her cheek, and he marveled at its rose petal texture.


	102. Sleeping Beauty Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: While You Were Sleeping

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

_A/N: Droxy reminds gentler readers this fic is rated T for teen ( or tease)_

**Title: Sleeping Beauty Waits **

Severus' fingers spread lightly combing though her hair and toying with the springy nature of her long curls. He pulled away hearing a sleepy sigh floating from Hermione's lips as she rolled on her back, her arm laying relaxed across her waist.

Snape cursed at his distraction as he scanned the thin worn cotton shift she wore and he discovered he could not deny Albus' statement that she was a woman in her own right. For the gossamer drape of the nightgown perfectly accentuated the feminine swell of her breasts, its opaqueness revealing the contrasts of pale and dark underneath.


	103. Temptation Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: While You Were Sleeping

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Temptation Waits **

The scene Hermione innocently presented stirred old feelings in Severus. The deep primal urges of his gender and the latent affection overwhelming his weaker sense of honor. The treacherous elements of his soul that aided his survival as a spy and a death eater ruled his logic as his hand hovered above her prone figure.

Sating his lust would be so easy he thought. The sleeping potion would last for several hours, and his burning temptation great because she would never know what he did to her.

Yet he hesitated for a moment as his hand lightly touched her gown.

_A/N: Opaque is the word I wanted. If you have frosted glass in your bathrooms, you can see the details but they are muted. Given Severus' mindset in this chapter, it would have pushed him over the edge if her gown was transparent. It's implied Molly dressed her for bed, I don't think Molly would have putHermione in that kindof gown-LOL. Also Chapter 86 shows up when I view the chapters, so I don't know why it did not show for you. Sometimes ffn is flakey. As for lemons, there will be kissing, but my turn of phrase has to be softer and employing more metaphore for T rating._


	104. A Kiss Doesn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: While You Were Sleeping

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Kiss Doesn't Wait **

Severus pressed his fingers into the pliant flesh of her gown covered hip as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against the warmth of hers.

Hermione released a soft cooing sound, the slightest of smiles on her sleeping face as she rolled onto her side embracing the pillow tightly.

Severus bolted upright backing abruptly into a table. He closed is eyes; his body shaking from slam of emotions as a single stem shot from the leaves of affection, the bud unfolding into a brilliant yellow dandelion that drowned the screaming desires from the dark abyss of evil in his soul.


	105. Anger Doesn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of Comfort Zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Anger Doesn't Wait **

Snape's hands flew to his face clutching and tearing from the sick wretched feeling in his gut, and shuddering at the filthy fact he would defile Hermione in worst way only to gain back his power of self control. Clenching his fists, Severus wished unforgivables upon Ram, Dumbledore, and most of all, Lupin as the words soul, trust, and love ricocheted through his fevered mind.

His anger boiled away the tears that desperately wanted to fall; he wanted it all to end now, and the survivor with in Severus nipped the flower causing it to cascade into the dark pit.


	106. Crookshanks Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: While You Were Sleeping or Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Crookshanks Waits**

Furiously Snape unleashed his torrent of anguish and pain his voice hissing and dripping with acidic venom, "I've done everything in my power to prevent such a travesty! You don't know what I am, or what I have done, or what I can do. Where and how did I fail? All of this… will get us both killed!"

Crookshanks crept next to Hermione alert towards possible danger, but his kneazle sense felt something more.

"I don't deserve, I do not want…I never asked you to care." Severus breathed curling into himself, but Crookshanks heard the lonesome melancholy under the antipathy.


	107. Dinner Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of Comfort Zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Dinner Waits **

Molly turned swiftly when Severus demanded the portkey. His voice was edgy and his right arm held his left.

She approached him, her hand settling lightly on his shoulder, she could feel the slight tremors. She asked gently with deep concern, "Severus have you been called?" Snape shook his head he wanted distance from Hermione.

"Well, that's good, but you are not portkeying anywhere. I have orders too you know." Molly lied about the last part forcing Snape onto the bench noticing his pale skin. "You have not eaten and your glamour is failing. It takes energy to maintain those!"


	108. Dinner Waits II

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Anticipation (Molly's)

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Dinner Waits II **

Molly Weasley possessed powers of observation equivalent to those of an accomplished spy; she was the mother of seven children after all. Severus Snape was upset, and men generally did not discuss their feelings and it would not be wise to pry. Perhaps it was something Albus mentioned.

She knew what to do, but multiple discussions by Hermione, Ron, and Harry on Snape's occlumency training armed her with the facts. So she never looked directly into his eyes while assembling a dinner perfect for a hot summer's night, confident that the vial of mother's little helper would remedy Severus' distress.


	109. Dinner Waits III

Word Count: exactly 100

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Dinner Waits III **

Molly placed the plates of sandwiches and salad on the table muttering, "Something's missing. Oh that's the ticket. Severus, promise me you won't tell."

Snape waved his hand, he didn't feeling making small talk, and he wanted to leave.

Molly stood behind Severus setting two mugs before her, slipping a few drops of diluted cheering potion in each one. Molly didn't mind partaking in a bit of a lift, and it would not matter which mug he chose.

When Molly turned she saw Severus with his elbows on the table, his dark hair obscuring the face supported by his hands.


	110. Dinner Waits IV

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Compromise

Characters: Severus, Hermione, Molly

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Dinner Waits IV **

Molly's wished things were easier for Severus; hoping he could accept the unfolding of Hermione's heart.

Severus heard loud thuds against the table and Molly's icing charm. He looked up to see two large frosty bottles of Amos' Absolutely Amazing Ale, warily observing as she poured it into the mugs.

Molly busied her mind and plopped down across the table from the scowling wizard. "So glad I thought of this, a nice cold drink is such a nice excuse to get off my aching feet."

Snape looked at her round smiling face and took a deep swig from the mug.


	111. Dinner Waits V

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Confessions

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Dinner Waits V**

Molly grinned sipping her ale. "That hit the spot, I'd say."

Severus looked away from her swallowing another gulp. The woman's mind was roaring vortex of domestic noise of lists within lists: bread recipes, duty rosters, budgets, Ginny, Arthur, the twins, and Ron. He could see why Albus put her in charge of Grimmauld.

Nibbling tentatively at the salad Severus realized it was quite good, the cheddar sandwich made with excellent aromatic crusty bread, and the ale complimented it all nicely.

After several minutes he finally spoke. "Don't give Control coffee in morning; she will literally bounce off the walls."

_A/N: There is historical precedent for women running control centers during a war. In Great Britain during WWII, women mostly supported the control centers._


	112. Dinner Waits VI

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Confessions

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Dinner Waits VI **

Molly drank her ale noticing Severus was finished and gave the smirking wizard a wink. "I appreciate the warning," she laughed.

Snape snorted in response feeling oddly better; perhaps he did need to eat. He hoped Hermione might grow up to be like Molly, and his mood shadowed from guilt.

Molly clasped her hands around her mug regarding the suddenly quiet man.

"Severus," she said kindly, "I've never thanked you for saving Ron. I know you two never got along and it would have been easier for you to allow that curse to follow though. I owe you my world."


	113. Dinner Waits VII

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Confessions

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Dinner Waits VII **

Snape's eyes darted to Molly's serious expression thinking gratitude dubious at best.

"You owe me nothing," he retorted sharply. "It is my duty to protect Order assets, especially considering the recent loss of Aurors this past month."

Molly's spine stiffened never flinching from the indiscernible man. "That's your opinion Severus, but others disagree. Frankly, Arthur and I consider you family and you will be treated as such," she said in a parental tone implying no back talk. "Remus figures you prevented a devastating blow to morale, especially for Hermione and Harry. What would we do if they decided to leave?"


	114. Waiting for India

Word Count: exactly 100

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Waiting for India **

Snape thought induction into the Weasley's could only add to his present nightmare, but the part of him affected by the cheering potion was immensely pleased at the amusing prospect of forcing her offspring to address him as "Uncle Severus" while Potter stood watching, and it was impossible to suppress the devilish smile twitching on his face.

Molly stood up shaking her head smiling. "Severus Snape I will never understand how your mind works! Now recast that glamour and I'll get your portkey from the cupboard."

She pulled the now standing Severus into a bear hug. "Welcome to the family!"


	115. A Small Boy Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of Comfort Zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Small Boy Waits (fluff warning)**

Snape did not expect Molly to seize him in such a motherly manner and he stepped back when she released him, shocked that she pried an opening in the shell. The small boy inside him eagerly embraced that comfort, and the man oddly humbled by it. _"Is it not pleasant to know someone else is glad you've returned?" _Albus' words echoed freely.

Molly gently placed the tiny idol of Shiva into Severus' open palm and she smiled wanly at the pink on now dark brown cheeks. "You're a good man Severus. Have a safe and productive trip," she offered sincerely.


	116. Golconda Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

_A/N: See where Severus collects his herbs. Google Golconda Fort or massage the text to get the link_ w w w dot bluffton dot edu/sullivanm/india/golconda/Golconda dot html

**Title: Golconda Waits **

Severus nodded a goodbye to Molly, and with an accio for his bag and a muttered "portus" he arrived in India exactly at the same location he departed from.

He stood staring at Ram's temple and the glowing magical light within, and heard the faintest whisper. "Love is not a weakness warrior all its forms are a source of life and strength."

Severus shook his head to rid it of the voice. He felt strange, not like he should. But it was dusk in India and he apparated to the ancient ruins of Hyderabad called Golconda to gather night flora.


	117. Questions Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

T**itle: Questions Wait**

The rhythm of nighttime gathering helped settle Severus' mind. He felt warm and content and at peace.

He rested against the warm stones of the ruins watching the apparitions relive their past in what must have been a glorious palace. He looked towards the moon now high above and rested his eyes.

Thoughts of Hermione and night's events drifted languidly and he started analyzing the events using scraps of verbiage and actions.

He wondered about his dark reaction to Hermione's prone form and why he did not fulfill those desires, was it honor? No, was it because she trusted him?


	118. Chapter 118

Word Count: exactly 100

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Waiting Forever**

Hermione was just another order member he swore to protect. But, he remembered each night Hermione waited; each caring ritual another weave of loving protection and suddenly he understood his oversight concerning her affection. The stark realization of Lupin's words and his yearning desire only heightened his bitter and unusual feeling of loneliness. Because hope of such wonderful things had no place in a war and never would happen for him, because one day her heart will close with the knowledge of who and what he is, and the pain of that realization drove him back to his old self.


	119. Dreams Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: While you were sleeping

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Dreams Wait **

After an extremely long and tiring day, an exhausted Severus Snape slipped into a deep sleep within the protective walls of the magical ruins.

Crookshanks snuggled close to Hermione who shivered, dreaming she was sitting somewhere cold, damp and pitch black. The sounds of dripping water hitting rocks bounced staccato echoes; their periodic pings a answer to the percussion sounds of small creatures claws scratching the hard ground.

Her hand scuttled the mattress as her dream self searched vainly for her wand, instead she clutched onto a flower at her feet. Even in dreams, her logical mind assessed her situation.


	120. A Rescue Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of Comfort Zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Rescue Waits **

A single flicker of purple light dimly exposed the geological formations of the cave. Hermione tapped her muggle knowledge for without her wand she had no light, and the terrain dangerous. She yelled into the dark for what seemed like hours. "Hello? Can anybody help me?"

She jumped at the familiar commanding voice, "Silence! Enough noise already, you will attract the others, if you haven't already. How did you get down here where you don't belong?"

Her voice quavered unable to see anything, "Severus?"

"That is my name."

"Where are we?"

He replied slightly amused, "this is where I live."


	121. A Dream Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Snape Saves the Day

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Dream Waits **

Hermione knew Severus didn't live in a cave. She had a cursory knowledge of lucid dreams, and this ranked as very vivid. Lucid dreams were excellent vehicles to solve problems, and she decided to follow its direction.

"What happens now?" she asked tentatively.

"I will take you to safety," he replied firmly with kindness.

A warm hand rested upon her shoulder, the rough fingers lightly following her bone structure until reaching her hand. She shivered at the contact wishing it was real.

He clasped her hand pulling her arm under his as he instructed, "Grab the back of my robe."

_Author's Explanation-_

_A few of you have expressed confusion. In these sequences Hermione enters Severus' subconscious in the form of a dream. Hermione is in deep sleep and Severus has just fallen asleep, so he is more open to suggestion. My format limits me, and perhaps it has been too long to assess the accumulation of all the events thus far that allows this link to occur, so let's examine them._

_HG loves SS that led to SS falling in love with HG, but he is fighting it._

_Love is a powerful magic, per Molly. _

_Their connection was in the lab when Hermione felt Severus fall, but Ram and love made that connection stronger. Snape kissed her and did not harm her; this also makes the connection stronger. _

_I am writing in metaphors due to the rating (T), so I am continuing with my nature based metaphors. Remember the survivor in Snape cut the flower of affection; causing it to fall into the abyss, and it silenced the evil. Hermione is in this abyss, represented by the cave in her dreams. She has collected the cut flower in the dream, and the "good" part of Snape has arrived on the scene. The purple light is from the "other" parts of Snape. Also, I love cave exploring and there are safety rules to follow. Caves have no light at all, they are pitch black and you cannot see a single thing, it is true sightless darkness and it does frighten people._


	122. The Survivor Doesn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The Survivor Doesn't Wait **

Purple light filled the cavern and Severus swiftly turned towards it, spinning Hermione around.

The glowing figure was twice their size, clothed in swirling robes brandishing a large sword and a shield. Severus took a step back into Hermione as two figures rose from the dirt blocking the entity.

Hermione gasped hearing Snape's voice projected from the cloak. "This creature will kill us all; let me eliminate it like the flower!"

"No," replied Severus evenly.

"Idiot, she could be a manifestation created by our enemies!"

"She's no manifestation," he replied, "for she is warm and must return to the surface."

_Author's Notes-_

_I will take the kind comments to heart. I am trying, this is one of my first fics and this one is unwieldy. I do have it plotted out, because I am somewhat anal in this regard. Perhaps I was insane or more likely overly ambitious to try and do this in dabble format, not fully knowing what I was getting into, and I took the risk to write it. I am going to continue this fic, whether it kills me or not._


	123. A Warning Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Warning Waits **

"You are taking too many risks, Severus," responded the cloaked figure.

"Perhaps," he replied covering her hand with his as she gripped his middle. "But the guardians between us feel differently and neither of us can control them," he replied firmly.

The two earthen entities merged forming a wall separating them from the threat while enveloping them once again in total darkness of the cave.

Hermione hand felt the slight movement of Severus' breathing and the warmth of his rough hand over hers and she pulled herself closer to him.

"The danger has passed, but we must hurry," he commanded gently.


	124. The Meadow Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of comfort zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

_A/N: Sorry for the delays but work is very INTENSE right now._

**Title: The Meadow Waits**

Severus swiftly pulled her through the cave with warnings to stay exactly behind him due to the pits and fissures along the rocky floor.

Hermione eyes slowly adjusted as they approached the opening, she noticed his silver streaked hair falling almost to his waist.

"Here is where you belong, with the others in the meadow," he stated firmly standing at the cave aperture.

All she could see is a plethora of tall wild flowers in brilliant hues, and blurry figures rustling though the tall grasses. Smiling, she tugged his hand asking kindly, "please come with me to the meadow Severus."


	125. No Waiting in Dreams

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of comfort zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

_A/N: Work is a grind. I apologize for my lethargy_.

**Title: No Waiting in Dreams **

The dream Severus looked down at Hermione's warm smile and he squeezed her hand. "Why would I go to the meadow, this place has always been my home. Since you do not reside here you clearly are of the meadow," he stated in a resonant voice rich and soft.

She sighed heavily. "Yes you are right. But I would rather be here with you than out there." She recognized a flash of surprise in his raised eyebrows; his slight sad smile emboldened her to reach out and hold his slender frame close to hers.

It was her dream after all.


	126. Courage Does Not Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of comfort zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Courage Does Not Wait **

Hermione felt Severus return her embrace causing her to look deeply into his obsidian eyes. Her hand slid slowly away from his waist then traveling up his body towards his face lightly caressing the sharp edge along his jaw.

His uncertain look coupled with want was all she needed to continue weaving her hand through his hair bringing him gently forward, closer, slowly touching her lips to his, answering his silent need with an offering of the softest of kisses.

She completed the kiss causing him to examine her tenderly. "Why are you here?" he asked gently with reservation.


	127. Testing Didn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of comfort zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Testing Didn't Wait **

She buried herself in the dream Snape's embrace. He's so different from the real Severus she thought, and decided to experiment.

"I am here because I love you," Hermione offered with heartfelt honesty.

His arms gripped her shoulders and he pushed her back holding her at arms length, his black eyes holding a hint of glare. "How can you say that?" he exclaimed resonantly with disappointment and hurt. "You don't know me or those who live here."

He released her while turning and stalking back into the darkness loudly announcing, "go! Return to the fields from which you came!"


	128. Guardians Don't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of comfort zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Guardians Don't Wait **

Hermione started running after him calling, "Severus! Severus please don't leave!" Suddenly slipping she collided into a muddy column she swore was not there before.

Two roughly hewn figures towered above her in the dim light, but their faces smooth and featureless. She tried to step around them but a sword and scroll crossed her path.

The figure holding the earthen sword made no attempt to use it on her, its blank expression looking down at her as water dripped from the wreath atop the head creating an illusion of tears. A shield emerged from its drape, pushing her backwards.


	129. The last Word Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The last Word Waits or She Waits Part 129**

Hermione's hands grasped the shield. "What is going on? I won't harm him!" she argued with the wreathed statue. She received an answer from the figure bound in stone chains. It jabbed its scroll into her ribs shoving her away.

"Ow! That's enough!" she yelled trying to grab the slippery scroll that covered her hands with even more mud. Wiping one hand against her nightgown she snatched the end of the scroll yanking it towards her, but the statue would not release it. The smears did not hide the exposed list of red words: protect, spy, gather, teach, research, kill…


	130. Accusations Don't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of comfort zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Accusations Don't Wait **

A shudder of comprehension caused Hermione to release the scroll and back into the shield. Her spin against it smeared the dirt exposing the shields' metallic finish that silently flickered glimpses of Severus' past: offering food to a child, agonizing over her while she slept, saving Ron, their argument, stealing parchment and books, assassinations, protecting Harry, an oath with Albus.

"Bloody hell!" she shrieked toward the scroll bearing icon. "You are no guardian, but a jailer binding Severus with obligation! And you," she yelled at the one holding the shield, "why are you holding these images of horror and courage?"


	131. A Question Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of comfort zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

(Tidbits- My hit count got reset, but in two days it is beyond 20,000! Thanks for reading and and especially for reviewing)

**Title: Questions Wait **

The mute statues merely turned their backs on Hermione, increasing her frustration. Her heart filled with trepidation as she observed their now familiar protective stance, guarding her against dramatic flashes of purple light.

She heard Snape laughing with bitter irony inside the cave. "So Severus was correct, you are no manifestation. But how did you get here? Surely not to bombard the guardians with foolish questions they cannot answer."

Hermione stared at the being towering over the guardians, although a hood hid his eyes there was no mistaking the wisps of hair, nose, or the cruel slant of the lips.


	132. Who Waits Now?

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of comfort zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Who Waits Now? **

"Where is Severus! What have you done with him?" Hermione demanded hotly.

The being emitting purple light frowned. "He is safe; it is our job to protect the heart and soul. But you have not answered my question, how did you get here?"

Hermione surmised the truth wouldn't hurt. "I believe this is a dream and you are the manifestation, not I. Nor do I understand the lot of you; you're all such a puzzle."

"How odd," laughed the other while reaching an arm towards the cave ceiling, the unmistakable long fingers feeling the air. "I feel no dream magic."


	133. Understanding Awaits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of comfort zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

notes- Sorry I was blasted rather nastily at work with 14 hour days and weekends. The floo has to keep running!

**Title: Understanding Awaits **

The light shifted behind the guardians as the level voice of the Potions Master spoke, "The magic I feel is much stronger and more dangerous, and it is coming from you." The voice added coldly, "You will kill Severus. The magic weakens my ability to protect him but it makes the honor guardian stronger, but honor will not keep Severus alive."

Hermione blanched while laughter erupted from the other Snape before he coldly retorted. "I see you finally understand."

"I understand, but isn't love and perhaps happiness also necessary to survive, to thrive in our world as well?" she implored.


	134. A Threat Doesn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of comfort zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Threat Doesn't Wait **

Hermione's arm covered her eyes from the blinding flashes of purple light, but nothing protected her ears from the blistering venom spewing from the other Snape.

"Love and happiness are nothing but lies, witch!" he spat. "Severus almost died from the treachery of such false hope. He cannot handle the pain; his heart will wither along with the will to live. I remember the arrival of the duty guardian who has since aided my purpose of protection, and we will never expose Severus to such falsity again!"

"If I find you here again," warned Snape darkly, "I will kill you."


	135. Morning Doesn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Morning Doesn't Wait **

Hermione's eyes flew open as her heart thumped rapidly in her chest. "Oh Lord, what a dream," she thought lying in bed staring at the ceiling.

Turning her head, her nose sunk into the one eyed side of Crookshanks.

"Crooks, that's so rude!" she yelled dragging the drowsy cat down by the hind legs to snuggle him against her belly.

"Curious and bewildering," she murmured to the cat, who accepted her petting as a peace offering.

Although she lay still, she couldn't quell the images of caves and meadows, her helpful dream Severus, and the warning from the other Snape.


	136. Breakfast Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of comfort zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Breakfast Waits **

Molly gently shook Hermione warmly announcing, "good morning sunshine, how are you feeling?"

"Quite alert actually," said Hermione rolling over and seeing the wan smile of her ranking officer.

"That's good, come eat breakfast dear," she stated turning to leave.

"Molly?"

Molly halted looking back. "Yes?"

"Look, I'm sorry about all the trouble last night," added Hermione softly.

Molly clicked her reply, "t'was not your fault dear. Do not dwell on it."

Hermione abruptly queried, "Did Severus give me dreamless sleep potion?

Molly smiled. "Yes he did, and he was quite concerned about you."

"Thanks," replied a slightly distracted Hermione.


	137. Insanity Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of comfort zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Insanity Waits **

Severus woke with a start yelling, "I will kill you." He trembled and shook his head to gain his bearings, and wondered if he really dreamed or actually threatened Hermione.

He sat up and rested his sweaty brow against his knees, feeling empty as if part of him had lost something. Something he had only briefly, but was now gone.

Perplexed beyond reason he whispered, "God help me, I think I am loosing my mind." He wiped his sleeve against his forehead noticing his hand clutched into a fist. Releasing his grip several mangled dandelions dropped slowly to the ground.


	138. Coffee Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of comfort zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Coffee Waits **

Breakfast smelled good. Minerva, Harry, and Alastor had arrived and Hermione made for a cup of coffee that Molly promptly snatched away. "Severus said you cannot have any stimulants," she chided.

Hermione's temper flared thick with incredulity as she scowled, "that man has managed the ultimate torment of denying me my coffee!"

Moody heartily laughed smacking Harry's back so hard his glasses fell into his pancakes. "Snape dosed you with nutrient potion!" He laughed, "Drink that coffee, and we could use you as a bludger against the Voldemort!"

Hermione spoke solemnly thinking of Severus, "If only it was that easy."


	139. Analysis Awaits

Word Count: exactly 100

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Analysis Awaits **

Harry scourgified his syrup coated glasses and settled them back on the bridge of his nose as Minerva began discussing the entire sundry she retrieved from Hogwarts needed to set up Severus' lab and living quarters.

'Control' ate silently, her mind solemnly drifting between the war and her dream. She understood the direct combat and investigations of the Auror ranks, but what exactly did Severus Snape do on his missions? She didn't handle Snape's duty roster; Albus did that exclusively, or his missions occurred by default when his mark burned.

She shivered recalling the visions of subterfuge, thievery, and assassinations.


	140. Aurors Didn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of comfort zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Aurors Didn't Wait **

Aurors started filing into the kitchens looking for the day's duty roster. Feeling uncomfortably crowded Hermione told Minerva she would be in the lab in ten minutes as she headed to the chapel for some quiet.

Closing the door she breathed a sign of relief. She never liked crowds, not since the Quidditch World Cup.

Sitting on the cool wooden bench she leaned back against the wall as Control began ruthlessly analyzing Severus Snape's role as a spy. Subterfuge and trickery was necessary as a spy, it kept him alive. But Hermione began feeling like a hypocrite at that moment.


	141. Umbridge Should Have Waited

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of comfort zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Umbridge Should Have Waited **

Hermione ironically remembered stealing polyjuice ingredients and luring that horrid Umbridge woman into the forbidden forest with a lie. Who was she to throw stones at Severus Snape for employing similar tactics? The revelation made Hermione feel surprisingly better.

However she had no experience to reconcile the fact Snape was an assassin. She had never killed anyone although the Centaurs could have killed Umbridge. Control thinking asserted that few alternatives existed for Severus given the escalating war. Albus could have ordered Snape in his typically obtuse way to kill or perhaps Severus had no choice in order to save himself.


	142. Thinking Doesn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of comfort zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Thinking Doesn't Wait **

Niggling thoughts rippled unwelcome through Hermione's mind. The war was a fight to the death. Control could not fault Severus for killing, but it was his unknown methods that disturbed Hermione. She knew what Auror training required quick and humane hexes. Snape wasn't a trained Auror, and she could not deny the fact he was a trained Death Eater nor ignore that he was a formidable master of dark magic.

"Oh dear God!" she spoke to the empty chapel realizing the full impact of Molly's words, "Severus walks a fine line, his sense of duty is not like an Aurors."


	143. No Joy in Waiting

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of comfort zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: No Joy in Waiting **

The stark revelation of her dream did not give her the joy of an academic epiphany, instead it left her feeling cold and isolated because she realized that Severus may not know how to love anymore. The helpful and kind Severus of her dream, the one capable of love was too protected, no too surrounded by the dark nature he fiercely cultivated to survive the cruelty he inflicted upon others and that others inflicted upon him.

Tears slid down Hermione's cheeks as she silently prayed, "Father show me the way. I don't know what to do, I feel so lost."


	144. A Task Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It

(Lupin returns...)

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Task Waits **

Hermione instantly sat up hearing a light rapping on the chapel door. "I'm alright," she announced quickly wiping her face.

"That's pleasant to hear especially after last night," replied the warm friendly voice of Remus Lupin. "Minerva asked me to fetch you; it's time to finish Severus' lab."

"Yes, but you're not assigned to the team," she replied smiling up at his tired face. "You must be exhausted and you need rest," ordered Control.

Remus laughed slightly. "I won't be doing anything heavy and it's only for a few hours."

"Appearances Mr. Lupin, you know the protocol!" Control joked aghast.


	145. The Day Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The Day Waits **

Remus grinned seeing Hermione in better spirits as she declared clucking humorously, "you are covered in dirt and dragged in half the forest!"

He bent over to pull off the bits of vegetation off his robes as Hermione cast a scourgify spell. "Thank you, and payment for m'lady," offered Remus gallantly placing a dandelion blossom in her hand.

"I suppose the kind Sir shall now escort me to the amusement of the day," she quipped merrily pointing up to Severus' lab.

"Ladies first, "Remus replied bowing noticing Control's vanishing mirth.

Exiting, Hermione pocketed the dandelion as questions about Severus lingered.


	146. Gratitude Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Gratitude Waits**

The granite slab required Harry's, Minerva's, and Hermione's combined magic to levitate it on to its cabinet base while Remus busied himself with finishing the shelving in the small storage room.

Minerva threw herself into a chair. "Whew! I think I need a bit'o rest Hermione. Charms wear me out."

"Do you think Severus will like it?" asked Hermione eyeing the granite uncertainly.

The store room muffled Remus' humorous quip, "it won't matter, Severus would never complement Gryffindors anyway."

Harry muttered darkly, "ungrateful git."

"Harry!" snapped Control, "Remus is alive and I am not in St. Mungos because of Severus!"


	147. Explanations Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: An Explanation Waits **

"So I've heard," muttered Minerva.

"I fainted from working too hard, and I neglected giving Remus his wolvesbane potion. I received demerits Harry!" Control scowled.

"That's why Mad-eye was blocked the stairs," stated Harry irritably, "I had to use the loo."

Remus added, "If Severus had not returned, I would have murdered everyone at Grimmauld. Severus did me a kindness by binding me when he should have killed me."

Harry stiffened angrily. "He what! No wonder Moody was swearing, I-"

Hermione cut him off quickly, "Harry, Severus gave me potions and protected us."

"That he did Hermione," said Remus gravely.


	148. An Explosion Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: An Explosion Waits **

Harry eyed Remus with concern. "Snape was supposed to be in India, and why hex you? There are less abusive ways to contain someone," Harry said flatly.

Minerva quietly surveyed Hermione, who resembled a cauldron ready to explode.

"Harry, try to understand," said Remus softly. "I was partially transformed, and lucky for me that Severus has a tendency to err on the side of caution. If I broke free, his only choice, the right choice would be to protect the others."

"Caution isn't the only side Snape has tendencies for," muttered Harry sarcastically.

Hermione seethed. "How -dare -you -Harry Potter!"


	149. Harry Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Harry Waits **

Harry stood with his arms defiantly crossed over his chest. "How dare I? My orders are to work on Snape's living quarters, in – my - house, despite my feelings about the bloody way he treated Sirius. Plus all the snide comments…"

Remus winced, because he knew what was coming.

"Harry, he saved Ron! Did you forget that already! You don't see the toll the missions take on the spies; you don't have to patch them up. You don't see their misery. Perhaps you should do reception duty for a change! But that won't happen, because you're a _'privileged'_ Auror," spat Hermione.


	150. Minerva Doesn't Wait

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all. I've hit post 150! Holy Smokes. Work has been difficult, hopefully I can post more soon. Thank you for the reviews. You are all wonderful.

**Title: Minerva Doesn't Wait or She Waits Part 150**

"What are you implying Hermione?" retorted Harry coldly.

Hermione's control voice was hard as she responded, "Alastor is your main officer and extremely over protective. You are here because Albus assigned you, you wouldn't be if Moody had a say. This is why you don't see any war casualties or are privy to their gains."

A worried look crossed her features as her shoulders slumped slightly. "Severus Snape has to do things…things no one else is forced to do. Harry, could you kill me if it meant protecting Ron?"

Minerva fanned herself. "Hermione I need some lemonade from the kitchens."


	151. A Standoff Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw it

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all. (spelling due to dialect)

**Title: A Standoff Waits **

Hermione was so furious at Harry's accusations of Severus that when she slammed the bushel of lemons upon the table several of them bounced onto the floor.

Minerva quickly transfigured a glass into a pitcher and uttered a spell to form an assembly line of self juicing lemons.

"Hermione," ordered Minerva using her teacher's voice, "please sit, and calm down. You and Harry are both under tremendous pressure due to the war. It's not good for morale to 'ave you snappin' at each other."

Control's hard eyes glared at ones made of sterner material, a stubborn standoff between two mules.


	152. A Word Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants A Word

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Word Waits **

Weary from prolonged intense emotions, Hermione's body curled inwards when Minerva's comforting hands settled upon the young witch's shoulders.

Minerva looked questioningly at her, but Control shook her head and turned away crossing her arms. "Harry can be so ignorant! I know he never liked Severus," she fumed initially, then faltering with a sadder tone, "but to doubt his loyalties…"

Minerva inwardly smiled but her voice remained steady and concerned. "Hermione, will yeh do me the courtesy of lookin' at me?"

Hermione turned, her mind automatically responding to the familiar commanding presence of her favorite instructor, known for her fairness.


	153. Witches Intuition Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants a Word

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all. (spelling due to dialect- Minerva is fair!)

**Title: Witches Intuition Waits **

Minerva was not prepared to see the sadness and defeat dim the once bright eyes of her former student. "Harry will come around, Remus 'll be settin' 'im right," she offered kindly.

Hermione nodded half heartedly. "I hope so," the hopelessness evident in her subdued reply.

"Now Hermione, I've never known yeh to be one given up so," commented the old witch a tad tartly. "But I'll have yeh know this, I'm might proud of yeh supportin' Severus," she quipped.

Hermione felt better; perhaps she had an ally in Minerva.

"Feelin' better now eh?" Minerva inquired, her witches' intuition tingling.


	154. Cards Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants A Word

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Cards Wait **

Hermione only nodded seemingly mesmerized as the lemons marched beside Minerva's large hat. "I just hope Remus can reach Harry this time."

"Harry sees Remus as a friend, and I'm glad to see Severus has a friend, even if he doesn't know it," Minerva burred softly.

"I know…colleagues at best," replied Hermione who seemed a million miles away.

"Yes, Severus always holds his cards close," Minerva agreed, and chuckled. "Before the war, we used to play cards regularly. He always accused me of being rather sly with my tactics."

Minerva winked and smiled wickedly. "You mean you cheated!" laughed Hermione.


	155. No Waiting In Memories

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants A Word on GrangerSnape100 LJ

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: No Waiting In Memories **

"That's not the half of it," said Minerva slyly, "figuring out my card manipulations was half the fun for Severus, but he never detected any magic."

"So how did you do it? I mean, he never misses anything," asked Hermione curiously.

"Ah, a witch never gives away her secrets. However, my great uncle was a squib, and he taught me muggle card tricks when I was a child," explained the mischievous elder.

"Oh my God!" roared Hermione, her hand covering her huge open smile. "That probably drove him crazy!"

"It did, in a time of lesser worries," recalled Minerva wistfully.


	156. Chapter 156

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants A Word

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Confidentiality Doesn't Wait **

Hermione was about to ask another question but Minerva interrupted using a lower voice emphasizing the confidentiality causing Hermione to lean in closer. "What I am trying to tell you Hermione is that wizards take magic for granted. Your heritage gives you, gives all of us, an added edge. You have a whole other world of solutions open to you; solutions your friends might just need."

Hermione saw how serious Minerva was, and swallowed heavily responding in kind, "I understand, and I didn't expect the faith you hold in me."

"Bah!" protested Minerva, "You've proven yourself more than you think."


	157. A Past Awaits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants A Word

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Past Awaits **

Hermione blinked feeling suddenly overcome by the blunt complement. "But at order meetings…"

"Don't be acting daft and conciliatory!" barked Minerva sharply. "You get respect for your brains, even Severus grants you that."

"I know," confessed Hermione softly, "we had a disagreement concerning my decision about Cleeves."

"Aye, water under the bridge child, and don't be surprised, Albus informed me," explained Minerva, and Hermione knew she understood and that was the end of it.

"Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of student was Severus?"

"Of all the questions you could ask of me, have a seat," Minerva responded wearily with a sigh.


	158. A Story Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants A Word

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Story Waits**

Minerva removed her hat and smoothed her hair, then pressed her chin into her palm leaning her weight against the elbow propped on the table. Her astute mind regarding Hermione's honest expression of concern while her fingers drummed unconsidered upon her cheek. "We have a witches' agreement that Severus will not hear of this discussion," Minerva stated plainly.

"Yes of course," whispered Hermione, leaning across the table.

Minerva shifted her position. "I was not head of Gryffindor then, and Albus was new to the headmaster post. I vaguely remember his sorting. Oh my dear, he was such a wee lad."


	159. A Novice Teacher Waited

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants A Word

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

(_I will NOT be turning Severus into a secret Gryffindor! Oh the horror of that idea! I try to stick to canon or plausible extensions here. Thanks for the reviews and comments as always!)_

**Title: A Novice Teacher Waited **

The processions of lemons now caught Minerva's attention, and her voice and eyes softened considerably. "He was unusually quiet and reserved for a child, and he was a very good student, but he had to work hard at it."

Hermione noticed Minerva's concerned face, watching as the elder clasped her hands together in front of her on the table, shaking her head slowly. "Tis a hard and harsh realization in retrospect, but I was too much a novice teacher and too focused on the job to notice that wee Severus did everything he could to not draw attention to himself."


	160. Severus Always Waited

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants A Word

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Severus Always Waited **

"I wonder now…Horace should have noticed but he was so focused on his favorites," Minerva added bitterly. "I remember that Severus never raised his hand, but if I called on him he always had the correct answer. He never sought praise until he got a bit older. It is a tendency that shy Slytherins emerge from their shells when their ambition and desires increase, much like the increase in boldness from more reserved Gryffindors."

"Like Neville," commented Hermione evenly.

"Yes, like Neville," Minerva firmly agreed. "I think you know Severus' best subjects were Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions."


	161. Slughorn Waited Long Enough

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants A Word

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

_News: Reader Tod is translating "She Waits" into German! I am absolutely humbled, and I bow and kiss the robes of Tod. "Sie Wartet" _fanfiction net /s/2806693/1/ or link it from my profile under favorite stories.

**Title: Slughorn Waited Long Enough **

"Snakes and snails," joked Hermione referencing the muggle phrase.

"But no puppy dog tails," Minerva mockingly chided. "He was also very good at Herbology, Transfiguration, and Astronomy. Severus was a natural at Astronomy, I never saw a boy so enthralled with telescopes. I speculate that Horace steered him away from the subject when he finally paid some attention to the boy, I suspect astronomy wasn't ambitious enough."

"I take it you didn't care for Professor Slughorn?" queried Hermione.

"Not true, Horace is very charming and a good instructor, but I never approved of his student counseling methods," Minerva retorted briskly.


	162. A Club Waited

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants A Word

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

News: Reader Tod is translating "She Waits" into German! I am absolutely humbled, and I bow and kiss the robes of Tod. "Sie Wartet" /s /2806693/1/ (ffn is evil and will notallow posting of even their own links, but it is in my profile under favorite stories if you want the direct link)

**Title: A Club Waited **

"I think I agree with your assessment, his club created a lot of resentment," Hermione conceded ruefully.

"So you do have an idea of what it was like for Severus," stated Minerva plainly.

"Yes, but what was life like for him as a student? I mean, did he have friends?" Hermione asked earnestly.

Minerva frowned sourly, "Yes, you know them by name. Avery I think was the closest, then Rosier, and Travers. Also Narcissa and Regulus Black, but he did not form a friendship with Lucius Malfoy until later."

Hermione swallowed hard. "They're all Death Eaters, the ones still living…"


	163. Friends Waited

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants A Word

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all. Thanks to Acadia Elle / 616523 / for assistance with painting Snape's childhood.

**Title: "Friends" Waited **

Minerva's tone turned bitter. "Aye, and it's my speculation they wanted Severus for his dark arts talents, and I suppose he needed allies at the time. I've always wondered because Severus refuses to even mention his student days."

Unsettled by this new information, Hermione blurted, "I don't understand, why would he need anyone if they were not sincere?"

The elder witch gazed sadly at her clasped hands. "Oh Hermione," she sighed. "What I recall from staffroom gossip is a group a Gryffindor boys caught wee Severus in an abandon classroom. He was…crying, and they stole a lace scarf from him."


	164. Monsters Never Waited

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants A Word

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Monsters Never Waited **

Remus decided to check the women's progress, since Harry needed a health break, but he heard quiet conversation and stopped and listened.

Minerva continued to pour out the harsh story to Hermione. "However, Severus fought back and the gossip mostly surrounded his knowledge of the dark arts for one so young. They all received detention of course and his mother's scarf returned, but children can be cruel monsters. Those boys never forgot that punishment and they teased Severus unmercifully from that day on."

Hermione heart broke for the child that Severus was as she touched Minerva's hands in support.


	165. The Worst Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants A Word

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The Worst Waits **

"That's not the worst of either," scowled Minerva, then adding diplomatically, "You have to understand, Severus eventually grew into his present looks. He was a late bloomer. As a teen he was nothing but a nose stuck to a scrawny frame wearing robes a size too large. I suspect he sharpened his wits on his elbows to survive the taunts with any dignity."

In the hall, Remus winced at his own memories.

Hermione grimly commented, "Like everyone teasing me about my hair."

Minerva smiled. "Oh Hermione, they're not teasing you for spite. Your friends simply want your attention," she quipped.


	166. Lily Didn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants A Word

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Lily Didn't Wait **

Hermione remembered with crystal clarity how deeply Severus' insults could hurt. _"I see no difference…insufferable know it all."_ Did he still feel that way? But Minerva's edgy voice snapped her out of her discomforting thoughts.

"Well now, there is more. The gossip reported those boys caught Severus shortly after O.W.Ls and humiliated him in front of half the school with some silly levitating charm. Black and Potter would have landed Severus in the hospital wing if it wasn't for Lily Evans. I've never been so embarrassed over such an aggressive act! I was so disappointed in Sirius' and James' behavior."


	167. Sirius Can Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants A Word

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Sirius Can Wait **

Remus rubbed his forehead trying to assuage the guilt induced ache. He returned quietly to the lab already knowing the painful end of this story.

Minerva swished her wand to halt the progression of lemons since the pitcher was three quarters full. Hermione banished the spent rinds and stowed the remaining bushel under the table, quenching the fervent desire to ask questions about Sirius in favor of listening intently as Minerva imparted vital information about the enigmatic Severus Snape.

"I remember when Severus started to bloom, maybe he was sixteen or seventeen, his sixth year," a wistful Minerva nostalgically recalled.


	168. A Young Man Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants A Word

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Young Man Waits **

"It was as if Severus grew over several inches over night, and the soft roundness common in boys faces melted away completely," commented Minerva thoughtfully.

Hermione agreed, "Sounds like Ron just before our fifth year."

"Aye lass, it seemed so sudden that here was this bright young man so full of promise with such unusual but not unpleasant features, like the pale complexion combined with the blackest of hair and eyes, and he finally grew into that colossal nose!"

Hermione couldn't fathom Severus without that nose. "I think his nose gives him character," she quipped.

Minerva smiled at that comment.


	169. The Voice Waited

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants A Word

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The Voice Waited **

"But the most startling change was in Severus' voice. I remember calling on him in class and this deep voice comes out instead of the soft scratchy sounds wee Severus made," spoke the elder witch leaning towards a raptly attentive Hermione across the table.

"By his last year, Severus honed that voice to project an aura of cool detachment. It is my pure speculation that Lucius Malfoy influenced that development. I suspect Lucius befriended Severus, inviting them all to lavish parties, as one tactic to get close to Narcissa Black. I think you can figure out the rest," commented Minerva.


	170. Florence Waited

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants A Word

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

_Book Source: Book 4, Chapter 30 - Next he shows Harry another memory. This one is of Bertha Jorkins telling Dumbledore she "was only teasing him but he put a hex on her when she said she saw him kissing Florence". Florence is not an OC. Thanks for all the reviews! _

**Title: Florence Waited or She Waits Part 170**

"Minerva," blurted a fidgety Hermione, "did…uhm…Severus have a girlfriend?"

Internally Minerva wondered at the suddenly reserved Hermione. "Aye," she replied in a subdued and even tone. "You will need to know that Slytherin and Hufflepuff shared Herbology classes then. Severus had the same lab partner for three years, her name was Florence, and she was smart and studious like you. Florence was sweet and kind, a bit reserved and always wore a pony tail, but she didn't have many friends. More like a Ravenclaw than most Hufflepuffs."

"Was she pretty?" asked Hermione quietly, examining the patina of the table's surface.


	171. Diggory Waited

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants A Word

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

_Book Source: Book 4, Chapter 30, Next he shows Harry another memory. This one is of Bertha Jorkins telling Dumbledore she "was only teasing him but he put a hex on her when she said she saw him kissing Florence". Florence is not an OC. The wife of Amos Diggory is not named, so I took create license. Thanks for the comments and reviews._

**Title: Diggory Waited **

Minerva's tone was warm and kind. "Aye she still is pretty, but not in the manner of a magazine witch. Florence is a regular witch like you and I."

"Is?" asked Hermione in a squeaky voice, her eyes snapping up to meet Minerva's calm demeanor.

"Yes, she married shortly after graduation, to Amos Diggory."

Hermione's eyes enlarged with shock, and her voice quavered as she interrupted, "Oh my God, how tragic."

"Yes, tis the nexus that propelled us forward into this war," agreed McGonagall regretfully.

"But I don't understand why she did not stay with Severus," Hermione commented with confusion.


	172. The Ribbon Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants A Word

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The Ribbon Waits **

Minerva became distant while rummaging through her memories. "I noticed that Severus seemed content and more carefree, like a young man should be. They always studied together. I remember Florence pulling a blue ribbon from her hair to give to him."

Hermione listened intently, quelled by Minerva's now stark intensity. "Each house has its own strengths and weakness, and Hufflepuff perhaps has the greatest strength of all, for they instinctively understand the powers of faith, love, and trust. Blue symbolizes those tenets Hermione, and imagine for a moment the value someone in Severus' situation would place on that ribbon's meaning."


	173. A Theft Didn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants A Word

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Theft Didn't Wait **

"From what I can piece together Hermione, someone committed a terrible crime against Florence and Severus," Minerva seethed bitterly.

"What? What crime?" Hermione impatiently questioned.

"I learned of this after Pamona caught Severus blasting roses in the gardens, he was extremely angry and muttering 'they got to Florence.' When she tried to investigate he clammed up after yelling at her, 'it doesn't matter does it, she doesn't even remember me, and they always win.' "

Hermione became incredulous and angry. "Someone stole her memories? So she wouldn't remember falling in love! That borders on an unforgivable!"

"Aye," replied Minerva miserably.


	174. Who Waited

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants A Word

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Who Waited **

"It would have been kinder if they took Severus memories as well, but it is clear they wanted him to know," Minerva choked bitterly. "He stopped attending Herbology after that and he almost got expelled attempting to avoid Florence, who was afraid of him now. Horace also said he could not find Severus at night, no one knew where he hid in the castle. I suspect he retreated to the lower dungeons."

"Do you have any idea who did this?" pleaded Hermione anxiously.

"Whoever did it was an accomplished spell caster. I doubt it was a student Hermione," Minerva conjectured.


	175. Speculation Waited

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants A Word

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Speculation Waited **

Hermione shook her head, incredibly saddened. "I can't imagine how Severus must have felt; I think I would just die if suddenly I became a stranger to my friends, or my parents." It instantly struck Hermione what the dark dream Snape meant about love.

"Who do did this to them?" asked Hermione fiercely.

Minerva shook her head. "I can only speculate, but I believe Florence's influence was pulling Severus away from those who realized his value and talent. I don't think Severus was fully aware enough to analyze it as I imagine his mind was otherwise occupied after the event."


	176. The Alternative Didn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants A Word

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The Alternative Didn't Wait **

"You think Voldemort or Lucius did this? His friends?" demanded Hermione.

"It's possible, or someone with experience in these matters, like Bellatrix LeStrange," commented Minerva evenly as Hermione trembled with anger.

"I take it you care for Severus?" directed Minerva firmly as she looked kindly upon the frowning witch.

Hermione nodded silently, her slight blush exposing her affection.

"Well, I like older men too," admitted Minerva, "but promise me something Hermione."

"What is it?" Hermione asked as the elder rose to clutch the pitcher of lemonade.

"If your heart's desire proves unattainable that you will seek another," Minerva gently implored.


	177. A New Day Awaits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of Comfort Zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

_Notes- Minerva has known Severus a lot longer than Hermione, and she did not discourage her, but provided some wise advice. _

**Title: A New Day Awaits **

The bright Indian dawn roused Severus from a deep sleep. He laid on his back within the peaceful ruins enjoying the soothing warmth of the sun and oddly he cracked a smile at the thought of a grumpy Hermione denied her morning coffee.

"Hermione," he thought with sudden discomfort; he needed to develop a strategy to remove the threat of her affection, but he shelved that concern for later analysis since hunger made coffee and food a priority. He grabbed his bag and smirked when his assumption turned fact about Molly filling it with an obligatory feast of cheddar sandwiches.


	178. The Weeds Waited

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Minerva Wants A Word

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The Weeds Waited **

Severus retrieved some parchment from his bag and addressed the report to Pettigrew enquiring if additional ingredients required procurement. The letter proved a plausible way to confirm the unicorn material shortage, but the post wouldn't open for hours so he began collecting herbs.

He frowned at the profuse horde of dandelions that sprouted overnight and for some reason they reminded him of Hermione, both tenacious and persistent to the point of being irritating. Looking beyond the dandelions, he felt a tad victorious upon locating Leucas Cephalotes, or Indian snake repellant weed. The concentrated plant essence could possibly work on Nagini.


	179. Muggles Didn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of Comfort Zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Muggles Didn't Wait **

Muggles started arriving at the ruins, and a startled official shouted at Severus, who jerked up and immediately apparated, leaving the flustered man thinking he just saw a ghost. Control would have certainly lectured him on exposure.

The magical shopkeeper jumped when Severus literally popped in. "Sahib, are you in need of more ingredients?" The merchant asked sincerely since Severus proved to be a good customer the previous day.

"Actually, I need to get a new list," replied Snape evenly, "can you direct me to the post?"

The merchant smiled and provided quick directions. Snape would have his answer soon.


	180. The Post Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of Comfort Zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The Post Waits **

The express post proved rather expensive, and Severus was fascinated to see dark magic openly used by the Indian Wizarding Post. The owls certainly didn't appreciate the portal mirrors, but he needed an answer that day.

He still had several more ingredients to locate, but it was Dumbledore's request to get thank you gifts for the women operating control central that made him especially surly. He had no bloody idea what to get Molly, Ginerva, and Hermione.

Hermione would be thrilled with a book on Indian Arithmancy, but he suddenly felt a harsh indignation concerning the path of her education.


	181. Jaya Waited

Word Count: exactly 100

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Jaya Waited **

Severus stalked down crowded side streets in a foul mood over his predicament concerning Hermione and the ladies until a small high pitched squeal captured his attention.

"Mr. Flamel!" giggled the box at his feet.

"Jaya," he sighed in exasperation. "It is not polite to address passers by from a box."

She crawled out popping up instantly like a jack in the box bouncing on the tips of her toes. "I thought you left India, but I am glad you are back," she stated enthusiastically.

"I can see that," Snape replied drolly while casting a scurgify on the dirty ragamuffin.


	182. Anger Waited

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of Comfort Zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Anger Waited **

"You have a natural talent for finding dirt and serious trouble," Severus snapped disapprovingly.

"You are angry with me," Jaya said softly while dropping her head.

"Yes, you should not have taken me to that temple. The events there caused many people distress," Snape replied barely above a whisper.

Jaya cocked her head then spoke thoughtfully, "The temple spirits never harm Mr. Flamel. Their aim is to guide and perhaps events occurred for a reason. Perhaps their distress was the best of possible paths."

A chill shot through Severus despite the heat, how could a mere child articulate such concepts?


	183. Friends Didn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Something You Needed To Hear

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Friends Didn't Wait **

Jaya reached out grabbing his hand. "I'm sorry to have caused you trouble. Are we still friends?"

Severus pursed his lips as he glanced at their hands. "Are we friends?" he questioned smoothly.

"Yes, we have jyoti and you are kind to me," she said grinning.

"If you insist," he said stiffly handing her a cheddar sandwich, then commanding, "Eat this."

"Thank you, I'm so hungry!" she said excitedly and Severus smirked watching her face scrunch up, Jaya was not used to western food.

"Jaya I need to get something nice for the women I work with," he commented silkily.


	184. Does Friendship Wait?

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of Comfort Zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all. (Sorry, real life delays...)

**Title: Does Friendship Wait? **

"OOOHHH, do English ladies like pretty things?" Jaya said brightly tugging him in the direction of the market.

Snape scowled. "Yes, some do," he replied darkly.

"Why are you upset Nicholas? Giving gifts is something happy to do," she probed innocently.

"It is a task I was asked to perform," he stated with irritation that her comment reminded him of Albus.

"Are they not friends?" she asked kindly.

Severus paused for a moment musing over Jaya's question, thinking about Molly when Hermione invaded his thoughts.

"I suppose they might be," he replied quietly as she pulled him into the sunshine.


	185. Remus Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of Comfort Zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Remus Waits **

Remus did his best with Harry, at least he convinced him of Snape's loyalty on the condition he didn't need to like someone in order to trust them. Plus the fact Hermione became rather paternal to all the order members in her position as Control, and got rather testy about any ill treatment towards any of them.

Harry laughed a bit, "Well, yes I see that now."

"Look at it this way Harry, when all of this is over you could move in here, or rent it out as a flat," Remus stated with a hope he didn't really have.


	186. Breathing Waited

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Something You Needed to Hear

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Breathing Waited **

Hermione tugged at her clothing walking up the stairs to the lab.

"Pixies in your pockets?" asked Minerva.

"Yes," she complained. "Severus' nutrient potion is working too well. My robes are tight!"

"That I can fix," laughed Minerva setting down the lemonade, then waving her wand.

"Thanks, I can breathe again," exhaled Hermione with relief and levitating the pitcher.

"You're most welcome," Minerva replied primly. "Molly thinks Severus gave you too much of that potion, probably because he was very worried about you."

Hermione felt a wonderful warmth stir within her, because only friends or family would worry or care.


	187. Reconciliation Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Something You Had to Hear

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Reconciliation Waits **

Minerva and Remus retreated with their lemonades to restore bedroom furniture, leaving Hermione and Harry in the sitting area. The lab room was slowly transforming into an efficient but comfortable flat.

"Good lemonade," said Harry.

"Thanks," replied Hermione quietly.

"I," they said in unison.

"Look," said Harry seriously, "I'm sorry I upset you over Snape, and I know he saved Ron, and Remus explained a lot..."

"Thanks Harry," she interrupted, "I'm sorry I lost my temper and said all those things."

"Don't be Hermione, Moody is in for an earful, and I want to hear the truth," retorted Harry firmly.


	188. Ginny Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Something You Needed to Hear

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Ginny Waits **

Harry was going to be shocked. Hermione sighed. "What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Start with the logistics, I have an idea from Ron, but we've been busy with other assignments," Harry requested with a starved look in his eyes.

Control recounted her grim list starting with the budget and inventory levels followed by injuries, missing in action, victims, and the dead. She informed him about Cleeves, and why she received demerits, and Snape's mission but omitted the part about him residing Grimmauld for four weeks.

"Sorry about Cleeves," he offered sincerely.

"And Ginny misses you," she added.


	189. A Target Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Target Waits **

Harry sipped his lemonade, looking thoughtful. "God how I miss her," he said sadly.

Hermione replied helpfully, "I know, but with the escalation…"

"No!" he retorted quickly. "I won't make her a target."

"I understand, I know people with similar feelings," she offered sympathetically while recalling Molly's words about Severus.

Harry studied her and then asked, "What do you mean?"

Slightly startled she replied quickly, "well, Aurors tend to date within the ranks. Makes sense doesn't it; they are targets due to their jobs."

Harry laughed at her gallows humor, "Yeah, that explains why Moody's been too busy to talk."


	190. Reparo Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Reparo Waits **

Hermione laughed easily. "I don't think Moody is dating! But who knows!"

Harry laughed shaking his head swiftly as if to rid the image.

Hermione added, "Harry, I was thinking, I mean would you mind if I attempted to salvage that old telescope from the attic rubbish?"

"It's yours," stated Harry, "provided Dung hasn't pilfered it yet."

Remus and Minerva returned and she flashed a smile at Hermione. "That's an excellent suggestion; you think you can repair it?"

Remus contemplated the conversation as Hermione beamed. "It's certainly possible," she said hoping it would provide Severus some diversion from the war.


	191. The Market Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of Comfort Zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The Market Waits **

Jaya dragged Severus though the boisterous wizard's market of Hyderabad, only stopping briefly to smell and listen. Severus halted abruptly near a book stall, but Jaya tugged on him as her nose wrinkled with disgust. "No, that smells like wet papers!"

"Enough!" Snape barked irritably. "Shush!" she blurted impatiently and stopped momentarily. "Come this way!" she gleefully squealed abruptly jerking him at a right angle into an alley full of tinkling sounds and a riot of colorful fluttering silks hanging on rods.

"I think your lady friend will like something from here, it feels pretty to me," Jaya announced confidently.


	192. Selection Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of Comfort Zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

(Dedicated to Black Rose...and all my reviewers. I am debating about what to do with Jaya. I can have her killed (angsty), leave her in India (business as usual), have Severus take her back to England (this will take time to work this out), have Jaya be something she doesn't appear to be)

**Title: Selection Waits **

"Sahib!" called the merchants from their stalls, some approaching him with bangles sparkling with animated stars and comets, or the blurry colors of beating butterfly's wings.

Jaya was in front him now listening at a shop that sold singing crystals. Snape turned seeing an ancient man wearing a turban sitting in the shade of a stall covered with beaded scarves.

Snape's Slytherin mind thought for a moment, it was best not to get something too personal for Hermione. The colorful fabrics seemed a natural as a token from Albus, and it would be best to get them all similar items.


	193. Insight Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Something You Needed to Hear

Characters: Severus, Hermione, others

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Insight Waits **

Stepping into the stall, Snape's fingers drifted across hundreds of hanging scarves. His hand paused at one in pale yellow with matching bead work; it called Ginerva to his mind. Then he thought of Molly by touching one in shamrock green with black beads.

Severus' hand ghosted across some black lace and he stood silently for several minutes slipping the fabric between his fingers before looking at the old Indian.

"They invoke fond memories and provide insight," explained the merchant.

Snape nodded, the breeze skimming the edge of peacock blue silk across his cheek, its softness reminding him of Hermione.


	194. Paths Await

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of Comfort Zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Paths Await **

Severus attempted to pay for the goods, but the old Merchant said, "you are not finished Sahib, are there those you have forgotten? What of the black one?"

Snape's eyes narrowed, but he bit back his comment remembering Minerva and Nymphadora and he sighed scanning the stall again. A thistle colored one fit Minerva perfectly. A luridly bright rainbow colored one screamed Tonks.

"Fine selections Sahib, Yeh Raaste Hain Pyaar Ke," said the old man with a wink as he took the money.

Severus felt camaraderie touching the scarves, but the one for Hermione overwhelmed his senses with caring affection.

_Hindi Translation: Yeh Raaste Hain Pyaar Ke (These are the paths of love)_

_(Ginerva is the full name of Ginny according to JKR, see her web site or the HP Lexicon for proof.Funny, I get lots of comments on that spelling, I don't see Snape calling her Ginny.)_


	195. Correspondence Didn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Something You Needed to Hear

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all. _(thanks for the reviews, so it is clear from your comments you want SS to bring Jaya back to England,and I think I have a way to do this...evil laugh)_

**Title: Correspondence Didn't Wait **

Stowing scarves into his bag Severus noticed Jaya half way down the alley, but a Collard Scops Owl intervened.

The owl snipped the letter off her leg and took off, forcing Severus to pick it out of the dirt while muttering over shoddy service.

The letter confirmed his suspicions; his Lord required twenty additional items including unicorn materials. The rat parlaying that it was disappointing he would be missing 'important business meetings' and 'awards' for recent excellent results, and 'management' was expecting success from his 'overseas excursion'.

Snape's gut churned as he pondered the Order's safety and Control's well being.


	196. Revenge Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Potion

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Revenge Waits **

He stuffed the letter in his bag, and the survivor within him began questioning, analyzing, and twisting scenarios until he arrived at the deadly conclusion. The insurmountable task of locating his Lord's critical potion ingredients fell to him, a trap he walked into and exposed by forcing contact when Pettigrew should have alerted him of any mission changes.

He laughed loud and bitterly causing passersby to stare. His recently discovered Hermione problem was solved, since affection meant little to a dead man.

The bhaya snuffed the jyoti that briefly touched Snape's heart; the desire within it now was for revenge.


	197. Letters Wait for Weeks

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Broken

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Letters Wait for Weeks **

The Indian wizards and witches parted for the stranger in the white kurta sensing the darkest of bhaya emanating from him. But Severus didn't acknowledge the shuttered whispers as he passed them by for he had a clear agenda now.

Returning to the post he wrote three additional letters to Pettigrew, and he paid handsomely for the express service with instructions to send one letter a week in sequence.

In the cellar at Grimmauld Hermione shivered from the icy chill shooting up her spine and she dropped a chipped magical figurine of a dancing couple, their embrace shattering on impact.


	198. The Cellar Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The Cellar Waits **

Hermione stared at the broken statuette watching the house absorb the leaking magic. Feelings of isolation, mistrust, anger, and hatred loomed across the fibers of her being, but her logical mind did not understand why.

The crash startled Remus as he prepared lunch and he hurried into the cellar where he saw Control brushing porcelain shards off her robe. His hand touched her shoulder with concern.

"What do you want!" she snapped jerking away from the comfort.

"Hermione are you alright?" Lupin asked disturbed she was exhibiting a level of stress he only saw in Severus and battle weary Aurors.


	199. A Telescope Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Telescope Waits**

Hermione didn't respond or look at Lupin, her arms crossing her chest as she sat on a trunk amid the cellar clutter.

Remus frowned deeply and banished the shards. He stood there for a minute until Control asked, "Moody cleansed these objects?"

"There were no curses," he replied softly.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," he said, "just the war I suspect."

"Yes," Hermione spoke sounding far away.

"You were looking for the telescope," Remus stated. "I believe it's wrapped in these old robes."

"Oh? Oh yes, yes the telescope!" she recalled suddenly inspired with hope that Severus would like it.


	200. The List Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Potions

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all. 200 segments! Oh my! Thanks for the reviews! Got a vote to keep Jaya in India. I think I can blend these ideas.

**Title: The List Waits **

Severus schooled his features upon entering the spice merchants' shop, knowing there was no unicorn supplies. The merchant fulfilled half his list and directed him to another store, his voice lowered to impart a confidence, "The store that carries Allah's bittersweet is in the first alley on the right, but caution Sahib it specializes in bhaya magics and rowdy sheeters are everywhere."

Snape nodded in thanks and understanding. He had an inkling of the potions the Dark Lord wanted, and many required precision with celestial events. Such precision required high levels of arithmancy and he scowled knowing he needed Hermione.

_Info: Rowdy sheeters are a term used in Indian newspapers to describe criminals, often associated with political gangs._


	201. Chapter 201

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Potions

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The Seal Waits **

Wary wizards covered so that only their eyes were exposed occupied the seedy alley, but the man in the white kurta moved confidently among them.

The next proprietor expected him, "my bara bhai sent you," he wheezed.

Snape read his list as the merchant listened. "Occamy shells are rare sahib, and there is no Unicorn."

"So it would seem," replied Severus evenly while examining the shells and concluding that Control needed to issue an order for Unicorn materials.

The merchant respectfully stated, "I need your attainment seal sahib."

Snape tapped his wand on a silver plate revealing his masters certification.


	202. What Waits for Severus?

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Potions

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: What Waits for Severus? **

The merchant eyed the seal reaching under the shoddy counter to retrieve a potion vial. He coaxed a drop from the tiny bottle watching it splatter upon the seal and a puff a blue smoke arose. "Pleasure to meet you Master Snape," fawned the merchant. Snape's black eyes glittered as he berated the quality, comparing it to other merchandise. The haggling was bitter, sarcastic, and loud, but the two arrived at a price.

Snape cracked a mordant smile upon exiting, the haggling sharpened his edge, and he gained more information. But he pondered what to impart to Control or Albus.


	203. A Festival Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of Comfort Zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Festival Waits **

Severus followed the haphazard alleyway until it opened into the temple square swarming with Muggles engaging in some sort of loud musical festival, it was not a festival but a wedding procession that wound around the square.

The crowds jostled Snape closer to the groom, who looked very much like he did, except for the smile. "Cousin!" rejoiced a muggle Indian grabbing him affectionately. "Rashid is a lucky man! Have you seen his pretty bride?" he exclaimed merrily.

Snape nodded mutely feeling awkward and exposed, and for a moment he envied Hermione Granger's flawless ease of navigating Muggle world chaos.


	204. Nicholas Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Out of Comfort Zone

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Nicholas Waits **

The procession moved forward as Severus stepped backwards causing his sandal to bump the temple stair. The sudden sense of apparating surprised him but he did not expect to appear in the trash filled alley adjacent to the market.

What he heard made his blood run cold.

"I…I don't know a Snape!" whimpered Jaya, sporadically coughing from the pressure of the wand shoved deeper against her throat.

So now it was the beginning of the end. The Death Eaters grew increasingly bolder. Why seek him out in India? He briefly hoped Grimmauld remained safe, concerned about Hermione's and Molly's safety.


	205. MacNair Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Anticipation

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: MacNair Waits **

A hostile English voice rose above Jaya's cries, "no more lies you filthy little girl! The charm identifies Snape's magic upon your necklace. Tell me where the slimy bastard is or I'll rip your heart out and present it to my Lord for his supper!"

"I'm not lying! Nicholas gave me the necklace. Let me go!" she screamed trying to kick the man in the shins.

Snape smiled evilly from the shadows as his hand slipped over his wand, planning, listening, and waiting. MacNair didn't notice Snape, his attention focused on a squirming Jaya.

"Nicholas? Nicholas who?" demanded her captor.


	206. Nicholas Didn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Exposed

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Nicholas Didn't Wait **

Snape noticed Jaya stopped fighting, her voice melancholy. "Nicholas Flamel," she mumbled.

Her statement silenced MacNair for several seconds and then he burst out laughing. "Nicholas Flamel is dead you stupid child!"

Jaya stood stunned, but she sensed Snape's bhaya nearby. "Nicholas is not dead!" she yelled taking a swipe at the laughing MacNair.

"He lied to you. Flamel has been dead for several years. The Flamel you know is Severus Snape," hissed MacNair.

"You called?" asked Snape with a voice a cold and smooth as glare ice.

MacNair clutched Jaya across the arms pulling her tightly to his chest.


	207. The Source Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Exposed

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

_NEWS: I am going to Australia and may be off line for 2 weeks starting 4/20. I am not abondoning the fic! But I figured I should warn you._ :)

**Title: The Source Waits **

Jaya kicked madly into the air as MacNair swung her around. She sucked in her breath loudly with surprise at her vision of Snape's burning bhaya.

"Nicholas?" she half whimpered.

Snape ignored Jaya and addressed MacNair directly. "Walden, your interference is going to cost me time. I required the girl for Unicorn location, but you've ruined my plans," he said with annoyance tapping his wand impatiently against his palm. Ah but Control will have it in two days, he thought.

The shift of Severus' bhaya and jyoti revealed to Jaya a second source of energy coming directly from behind Severus.


	208. Oblivate Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Exposed

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Oblivate Waits **

A drop of sweat trickled down MacNair's handsome features. "I was sent to give you a message Severus," he said casually as his eyes shifted to the side of the potions master.

Severus noted MacNair's subtle involuntary body language and replied in a relaxed manner, "I have received a missive from Pettigrew, your trip was unnecessary. I shall oblivate the girl and start over."

Snape slid his bag off his shoulder and then raised his wand. Jaya began struggling again but she did not face Severus as her head was firmly pointing towards his left side as he approached MacNair.


	209. A Duel Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Fight

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all. (back from my trip and I have a nasty cold)

**Title: A Duel Waits **

Severus knew Death Eaters worked in pairs. His adrenalin rushed through his system sharpening his senses. The crack of a shoe on the rubble was all it took.

Ducking low and twisting his body Snape silently shot a stunning hex at the body now mere meters away. Rising up he faced MacNair, who just raised his wand levelly with the one pointed at him.

Jaya screamed and thrashed in MacNair's grip, but Snape stood silently waiting and probing MacNair's eyes.

"You're a dead man Snape," MacNair snarled squeezing Jaya tighter.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Severus. "I am already dead," he retorted icily.


	210. A Blade Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Fight

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Blade Waits **

Walden MacNair did not hesitate to snatch the blade lodged in his belt from his backside despite the escalating level of anxiety provoked by Snape's revelation. He wrenched Jaya's head upwards and she choked violently in reaction to the sharp edge pressed against her neck. "Move and she's dead," he threatened crazed with desperation.

Snape stilled but laughed chillingly, "You have little to bargain with Walden, I care nothing for the muggle. Kill her if you want, however if you wish to bargain may I suggest offering information. You may begin by explaining why you wish to sabotage my mission."


	211. A Tale Didn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Fight

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Tale Didn't Wait **

"Rot in hell you son of a scurvy whore, you set us up! You botched those potions! They were minimally effective; we barely escaped the Aurors," raged MacNair with contempt as his blade lightly sliced Jaya's neck.

Snape watched the blood oozing from the superficial cut, his eyes narrowing, crinkling his brow examining MacNair while replying evenly with a voice low and certain. "I cautioned our Lord concerning the effectiveness. The ingredients were well past prime. Why do you I was assigned to this mission?"

Snape smiled sardonically quipping, "You think my Lord sent me here for amusement and relaxation?"

_Note and Reminder- back in the first 10 segments, SS was undercover making potions for the Death Eaters, and he diluted them._


	212. The Knife Doesn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Fight

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The Knife Doesn't Wait **

MacNair's laugh raised the hairs on Severus' arm.

"I figured you would have an almost flawless excuse," MacNair retorted with increasing agitation. "I took some ingredients into the Ministry for examination, they checked out right enough."

"Walden," was all Snape said but the warning was evident.

MacNair shouted, his face turning crimson with anger, "then I arrive and see you playing house with this brat buying frilly scraps of fabric."

Charging forward MacNair ripped the knife across Jaya's throat and threw her aside while slashing the bloody blade violently towards Snape's midsection screaming, "You've lost it Snape, lost it all!"


	213. A Chant Doesn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Fight

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Chant Doesn't Wait **

Snape snap-stepped sideways avoiding MacNair's flailing dagger (1), and he twisted and flowed bringing his wand up from an underhand swing and shouted "stupefy!"

MacNair slammed into the ground. "Incarcerous!" yelled Snape at the two death eaters, binding them together with shining silver ropes.

In a single breath Severus knelt beside Jaya. Blood covered her features and she was wheezing. _"Of all the angels in heaven and on earth,"_ he thought pointing his wand at her throat and shutting his eyes as he focused all his magic on her wounds, and the dark alley echoed the resonant chants of his incantation.

_(1) This is a very common martial arts technique, side stepping a direct attack simply removes your body from being the target._


	214. Vengance Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Fight

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Revenge Waits **

Jaya's small hand touched Severus. She could not speak and coughed up blood. He realized the triage was only temporary. "Jaya, I have to take care of things and I will get you to the hospital soon."

The stunning hex wore off the second death eater and Snape stood up and removed the mask. "Jugson," Snape stated flatly. He then looked the man straight in the eyes pronouncing, "legilimens."

Jugson's mind revealed meetings with Pettigrew and MacNair, not Voldemort. He figured they were acting on their own, sensing the envy of his position.

The survivor within Severus pressed for revenge.


	215. Did Justice Wait?

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Fight

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Did Justice Wait? **

It was with well practiced ease that Severus cast the silencing charm and plotted his retribution. He stunned Jugson and released the incarcerous. Next, he removed the hex from MacNair only to immediately cast the imperious.

Snape's voice rumbled with victory. "Walden, pick up the blade." The wizard did so without hesitation.

"Jugson is a traitor, Walden. Do what you like to do to traitors," Severus announced with utmost guile.

The survivor awoke Jugson as MacNair raised the knife. It was Snape's desire that Jugson's last vision was of his executioner and the dagger cracking ribs and shredding his heart.

Note: It took a while to figure out how Snape could murder his compatriots without actually pointing evidence at himself.


	216. Death Does Not Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Fight

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all. _Severus is not very nice_. Happy Mother's Day!

**Title: Death Does Not Wait **

"He's dead," spoke MacNair in a deadpan tone.

"Good," replied Snape. "Now take the blade and thrust it under your ribs and drag it towards your hip bone," ordered Snape coldly.

MacNair hesitated. "Do it," Snape forcefully commanded.

The wizard hurled an agonizing scream, the pain breaking the curse as blood and internal organs plummeted from his body cavity onto the rubble. Gasping the name "Snape" MacNair fell to his knees and then to the ground.

Severus snapped their wands across his knee and pocketed them. His shadow crossed over the corpses as he unceremoniously stripped them of their valuables.


	217. Consequences Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

_Notes- This fic has over 400,000 hits thanks to you!_

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Consequences Wait **

Severus accioed his haversack and it flew to him instantly. He roughly opened it rummaging for the portkey, upon grasping it he slung the bag over his shoulders.

A quickly uttered "finite incantatem" erased any magic.

He noticed Jaya shivering despite the heat. No doubt she was traumatized by feeling the bhaya, and he thought at least one person in the world should still view him as untainted. He pointed his wand at her and whispered, "obliviate".

Snape then bent down on one knee to collect Jaya in his arms, knowing there would be hell to pay for his actions.


	218. No Waiting for Action

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: It was a mistake

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: No Waiting for Action **

"Portus," announced Snape to the dingy alley only to reappear in the kitchen of Grimmauld place at two in the morning.

Severus stood silent at the shocked expression on Minerva, who was drinking Ogden's in her tartan bathrobe. Control was busy fussing over some threaded brass gear.

Minerva was the first to speak, "Severus, this is highly unusual. It's against protocol to bring strangers to…"

"To hell with protocol witch!" he snapped. "She needs medical attention now! I-I can't…" he spoke firmly, but the plea understood.

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, recognized emergencies especially involving a child. She pounced without hesitation.


	219. Curiosity Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lost Arts

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Curiosity Waits **

"Give her to me Severus. Hermione, come and open the floo instantly!" Minerva shouted and the flurry of tartan and grey materials dashed down the hall.

Snape sat down hard on the bench and eyed the half full tumbler of Minerva's fire-whiskey. He snatched the glass and swallowed it all in one gulp. Ogden's was cheap and did not go down smooth and he shuddered slightly from the effects.

A few minutes passed and he surveyed the kitchen. He slid down the bench to where Control sat and examined the brass gear. It was old and quite worn, but familiar.


	220. Control Waited

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Potion

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Control Waited **

Hermione entered the kitchens. Severus set the gear back on the table.

"I've flooed Albus. He said to meet in your old room. I'm sorry, but the lab needs another half days work and you shouldn't be seen," she spoke sounding tired.

"You didn't need to wait up," he replied curtly.

"I have night duty tonight, and I couldn't sleep. It seems I am still buzzing on that energy potion," she said with light humor.

Snape snorted in what could have passed as a laugh. As he stood Hermione gasped seeing evidence of the night's events staining his white kurta.


	221. Greetings Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all. _(FYI- recall HG is fixing a telescope, hence the brass gadgets)_

**Title: Greetings Wait **

Lupin woke up from the noise and entered the kitchen.

"Oh my God," Hermione muttered seeing the blood stains and she was next to Severus in a heartbeat. "What happened to you? Are you hurt?"

Severus watched as her wide horror filled eyes scanned his face for signs of pain. "I'm fine," he snapped. "There is no physical damage…to me," he added slightly annoyed, his face conveying intolerance to her potential fussing.

"Welcome back," announced Remus looking gravely at Snape. "Looks like you had an exciting trip."

Severus gave Remus a sharp glance, but Control ordered the two men upstairs.


	222. Leaving Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Leaving Waits **

Hermione followed Severus up the stairs. His sandals and feet were soaked with blood and left tracks in his wake. She scourgified the floor and conjectured all that blood wasn't just from the child.

She observed Severus' tension and preoccupation as he dumped his haversack by his old bed. He normally accepted assistance when physically hurt or weary, but this time was different. He seemed distracted, and vented his anger on her and ordered her to leave.

Lupin merely nodded slightly to Hermione, reinforcing her resolve.

"I must follow orders Mr. Snape, only Dumbledore can dismiss me," stated Control firmly.


	223. The Fire Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Lupin Saw It

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The Fire Waits **

Snape glared at her, but the steely glint in her brown eyes informed him there was nothing for it short of hexing her. He shook his head in resigned irritation grabbing a wooden chair and turned it towards the fireplace away from his insufferable keepers.

Hermione called to Remus, "could you please get his night clothes and a change for tomorrow from the lab?"

Remus looked questioningly at her nodding towards Snape but she silently mouthed, "It's alright."

"Consider it done, I'll be back soon," Remus replied, closing the door.

Snape whisked his wand, casting an incendio on the fireplace.


	224. Snape Waits for Absolution

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Exposed

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Snape Waits for Absolution **

Hermione watched the dark wizard wearily removing his bloody sandals and flinging them into the fire. As she stepped closer she gazed upon the white uttariya gliding under his hair while he slowly removed it, wiping the blood off his hands and feet with it.

She was directly behind him now barely hearing his reverently spoken Latin as he dashed the crumpled fabric into the flame. "Vestri animus quod cruor es purgo per nex quod cinis cineris ut Capio in vestri sins."

Severus began repeating the phrase almost approaching a chant, and she felt sorrow based on regret, not remorse.

_Note- The uttariya is a long scarf men wear with kurtas. _

_Rough Translation- Your soul and blood are cleansed by death and ashes as I take on your sins._


	225. Words Waiting to be Said

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Confessions

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Words Waiting to be Said **

Hermione collected her inner fortitude. "About the girl," she commented steadily touching his shoulder.

Severus flinched, his haggard voice maintaining its bitter bite "was against protocol. I know. Was I to leave her to die? Do I not have enough blood on my hands to satisfy everyone?"

She instantly summoned a chair and sat beside him. "You didn't let me finish," she stated firmly then softly adding, "I will not judge or be cruel to you Severus."

Snape gazed at her hand clasping over his still bloody from the skirmish.

"Bringing her to headquarters was necessary, and honorable," Hermione reassured.


	226. A Puzzle Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Puzzle Waits**

He felt her hand gently squeeze his and he looked up into her tired face, but her eyes showed nothing but concern.

"We need to find a place for her after she's well. Grimmauld is no place for a child, not at this time anyway," she said.

He nodded and her hand slipped away as she rose.

Staring into the fire, he was nominally aware of her clinking glasses as he reflected on the puzzle one Hermione Granger presented to his darker thoughts, and his analysis could not resolve her subtle affection with any apparent hidden agenda on her part.


	227. His Potion Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Potions

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

_Notes: Sorry for the delay, but another project called for my time._

**Title: His Potion Waits **

Hermione quickly produced a drink that looked and smelled like she mixed a half jar of marmite into it, and she offered it to Snape. "I'm sorry Severus, but we won't have any food until tomorrow."

Severus looked at the glass, dubious of its brown, sludgy, contents, and sniffed it carefully. "Diluted Nutrient Potion," he stated flatly with disgust.

"Pish tosh, Severus. You had no problem administering it to me," she quipped.

"You were unwell," he argued.

"Fine, but you'll need it. Albus is in route, and I expect he will be here a while," she added seriously and empathetically.


	228. Tough Times Await

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Potions, Lupin Saw it All

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Tough Times Await **

Snape drank his potion; it didn't taste as bad as it appeared. Nutrient potion had a consistency of molasses and ten times as sweet. He wondered if Albus drank it regularly to have so much energy at the age of 152.

He took advantage of the few quiet moments Control gave him in order to steel himself for the old wizard's inquisition.

Hermione answered the knock on the door. Remus returned with two sets of neatly folded clothes. A silent acknowledgement passed between Control and the Werewolf as he handed her the garments, each understanding the hardship waiting for Severus.


	229. Her Duties Didn't Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Potions

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Her Duties Didn't Wait**

Several minutes passed before the potion kicked in fueling Snape's nervous energy, and he began to pace the room. Remus sat down on a rickety chair, a picture of stilted ease.

Hermione separated the garments and was about to return to her other duties when she heard the gentle tapping and a call, "Control are you in there?"

"Yes, I'm here," she replied, opening the door. "I was just on my way out."

"Ah, wonderful, I see every one is here," announced Albus still brushing Floo ashes off his robes. "But, dear," added the elder, "I think you should stay."


	230. The Team Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Remus Saw It All

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The Team Waits **

Hermione was both surprised and curious that Albus asked her to remain; she never witnessed individual debriefings. Her eyes flashed to Severus, but his taciturn expression exposed nothing.

She looked towards Remus, who nodded while summoning the chair and gesturing her to sit, all without a word spoken.

Albus gravely assessed his spy. Severus clearly had a rough mission, but Albus focused on the undercurrent of defensiveness, which was unusual for a debriefing.

The old wizard plastered a diminutive smile on his face and addressed the group. "I am reorganizing the division five strategy team to include just you three."


	231. What Else Waits?

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Remus Saw It All

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: What Else Waits? **

Remus cocked his head; he was now the only original member of the division 5 planning team.

Snape wasn't surprised at this news, Albus informed him earlier.

Hermione was dumbstruck; she just received a quasi promotion.

Albus chuckled. "You are all uncharacteristically quiet. The reorganization takes advantage of the fact Severus will be here for a few weeks along with you two. You will be working as a team. Remus and Control will act as intermediaries to the other teams, since Severus' location is top secret."

Hermione asked a question, catching Severus' attention. "Who else knows Severus will be here?"


	232. Who Waits?

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Remus Saw It All

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Who Waits?**

"Ah my dear Control, everyone who knows of Severus' whereabouts is now his secret keeper, and he must remain marked 'out' on the mission board for appearances sake. But to answer your question directly, Alastor will know, obviously. The others are Molly and Remus of course, Minerva, Kingsley, and me," announced the old wizard.

Snape's smooth voice interjected, "Albus, given recent incidents with the Aurors, is that wise?"

"I understand your concerns, Severus, but I am in need of covering for…contingencies, in case…" explained Albus plainly.

"No! Don't say it!" Hermione blurted with hurt and concern borne of the war.


	233. The New Team Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Remus Saw It All

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The Team Waits **

Remus and Severus glanced at each other simultaneously, they both remembered Hermione's Boggart incident three days ago and what it revealed.

Hermione apologized. "I'm sorry for interrupting like that. I know we need alternative plans, but I'm not hardened to all the injuries and deaths."

Albus placed his hand reassuringly on her shoulder, and spoke kindly. "Nor would I want you to become hardened, my dear Control. It is your heart as well as your mind that adds value to the team. For you now understand the costs, and will do your best to mitigate the risks to the others."


	234. A Tale Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Remus Saw It All

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: A Tale Waits **

Severus Snape crossed his arms over his chest as Hermione and Remus watched him with concern while Albus possessed an unreadable expression.

"Control informed me earlier that you arrived with a companion of sorts. I find this out of the ordinary, Severus, and serious breech of protocol," stated Albus calmly.

"I know, but I had no choice," replied Snape wearily. "Do not concern yourself; the child was too injured to notice where she was. Minerva took her to St. Mungo's immediately upon my arrival."

"You brought a child here?" asked the flabbergasted Albus, the pitch in his voice rising slightly.


	235. The Beginning Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Remus Saw It All

_Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all. Sorry for the delay, but FFN has been having posting problems and they finally fixed it. (sigh) Also, for those who post here, do you get redirected to an ad site when you view your stats?_

**Title: The Beginning Waits **

"How did a child get injured on your mission, Severus?" interrogated Albus with a level or seriousness Hermione had never seen before.

"The short version is," retorted Severus sharply, "she was stabbed by Macnair."

Hermione brought her fist to her mouth, biting the knuckles to keep from gasping. She glanced at Remus, who wore an unfazed but grave look.

Albus sighed, and then spoke looking a bit defeated. "I had hoped this mission would have offered you a quiet reprieve, Severus. But we have underestimated the possibilities once again. However, it may be best if you start from the beginning."


	236. Grace Did Not Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Remus Saw It All

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Grace Did Not Wait**

Snape shook his head violently causing his hair to fly about as he paced. "I can't even explain it to myself! She stopped me in an alley and prevented me from exposing my position to Jugson and Macnair. She is blind I will have you know, but she can see…see true character, like some human kneazle. Her father abandoned her to save her life. Apparently in India, the Muggles kill magical children or at least those with deformities," Snape explained perplexed by it all.

Remus spoke aloud what Hermione was thinking, "but there for the grace of God, go I."


	237. The Eyes Waited

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Remus Saw It All

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The Eyes Waited**

"Speaking of grace," Severus continued staring at Lupin and then flashing dark eyes briefly at Hermione, "I placed a locator charm on the child and she takes me to a temple and then disappeared, it was after that I returned to Grimmauld. When I returned to India, I could not find her but she found me."

Severus raised his eyebrows, gazing straight at Albus, who nodded for him to continue. "She took me to another market claiming I would find what I needed. When I found it, she disappeared again."

Albus smiled slightly, Severus just provided several pieces of information.


	238. Notation Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Remus Saw It All

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Notation Waits **

"I followed up on the missing ingredients I told to you about," Severus spoke carefully.

"Yes, the Unicorn horn among other things, per your compatriots," stated Albus directly.

"There wasn't any in India. I will still need them. I assume Lupin was able to protect the herd?" commented Severus, with a nod towards Hermione and Remus.

"Of course, Hagrid happily parted with the hair he's collected," assured Albus, pulling the braided length of shining silver hair from his robes.

Hermione pulled out a quill and scrap paper from her large, dirty apron, and started taking notes, grateful for the task.


	239. Albus Still Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Remus Saw It All

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Albus Still Waits**

Albus set the braid of Unicorn hair upon the table, then he waved his wand and an old leather chair from Grimmauld's parlor appeared. "That information can wait, I wish to hear about the girl," announced the old wizard as he sat in the chair and clasped his hands.

Hermione wondered at how easily Snape had distracted her.

"It is all part of the reason," snapped Snape. "I wrote letters to Pettigrew, and received responses…"

"Were you discovered?" Remus anxiously interrupted.

Snape stared hard at Lupin. "I'm not certain, but I lost trust with some of my…'compatriots'," responded Severus bitterly.


	240. Snape's Conclusion Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Remus Saw It All

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The Conclusion Waits **

"But to make a long story short," said Severus nodding towards Albus, "I found Macnair interrogating her about a charmed necklace I gave her for location purposes. It seems Macnair could do tracing magics."

Hermione promptly wrote the facts.

"That's not good," commented Remus darkly.

"I tried to mitigate the situation, but Macnair confronted me about the potions. I was forced into a duel when Jugson came from behind. I was set up for an ambush, possibly by Pettigrew," stated Snape as if he was explaining a potion formula. "At that point, Macnair pulled a dagger across the girl's throat."


	241. The Reverberation Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Remus Saw It All, Confessions

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The Reverberation Waits **

"Macnair attacked me and I stupefied him. That gave me time to perform triage on the girl, but it wasn't adequate enough to leave her. I had no choice," Severus recounted, his hardened disposition showing.

Remus placed his hand on Hermione's arm when she swallowed a gasp.

Albus approached Severus and quietly asked with concern, "What of Macnair and Jugson?"

Cold black eyes stared angrily into half-moon spectacles before turning away from his audience and Hermione's shocked expression. "I performed Legilimens on them, and then I murdered them by cursing Macnair to kill Jugson, then himself," spoke Snape without emotion.


	242. Time Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Something You Had to Hear

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Time Waits **

Albus sighed heavily, looking his age. "How much time before the Death Eaters notice them missing?"

"Two weeks, perhaps," replied Snape steadily.

"What of the bodies? Did you follow protocol?" interrogated Albus gravely.

"Partially," snapped Severus, knowing where the questioning headed.

Hermione quietly interrupted. "Severus would not have been able to follow protocol, given the state of the girl. Triage only buys so much time. Should he have let an innocent die?"

Snape's dark blazing eyes snapped forward, not to see the horrified Hermione he expected, but a sad young woman, stubborn, and forthright with eyes full of stubborn conviction.


	243. Protocol Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Remus Saw It All

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all. (sorry for the delays- real life and work)

**Title: Protocol Waits **

Remus watched Albus standing a bit taller and turning a calculating eye towards Hermione.

"Astute assessment, Control, I expect nothing less from you on this team. The child is a manageable and proper breach of protocol," the old wizard commented before turning back to his spy. "However, we need to know the state of the remains."

Snape reached deeply into his pocket, extracting a small sack and thrust it into Albus' hands with a hardened smirk bordering on a scowl. "I think this will answer your open issues concerning protocol. The Muggles will take weeks to determine the bodies' identities."


	244. The Loot Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Remus Saw It All

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: The Loot Waits **

Albus emptied the sack on the table, causing Remus to snatch a spinning galleon as Snape announced quietly, "I believe you will find their documentation and broken wands, per protocol in…these situations."

"Excellent work, given the circumstances, Severus. Control shall inventory the items. These valuables should offset the cost of your mission," commented Albus professionally.

Hermione gathered the loot pausing to examine a gold wedding band, swallowing heavily at the implication. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Severus looking at her and nodding slightly towards her pocket.

Perplexed, she palmed the ring slipping it into her apron.


	245. Ordered to Wait

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Remus Saw It All

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Ordered to Wait **

Albus dismissed Remus and Hermione, but Hermione wondered about his order to return to Severus' room in fifteen minutes.

She entered her kitchen office and started on the inventory. Rolling the broken wands between her fingers, Hermione realized logistics became a magnitude more complicated. She could not immediately post the Jugson and Macnair deaths on the enemy dead list. Moreover, what was the significance of the ring, and why would Severus want it sidelined?

Control started to experiment, but the spells revealed no magic or secrets. It was simply a man's gold wedding ring, its weight indicating it had value.


	246. Waiting for Food

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Taste Of Challenge

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: Waiting for Food **

Hermione sorted and stowed the entire inventory. She left a note regarding the galleons for Molly who would arrive within the hour.

She thought ironically about money stolen from dead enemies used to feed those fighting against them. The fact didn't bother her; she figured the other side employed similar practices.

The idea of finding Severus some food prompted her to scavenge the kitchen one more time, focusing on inconvenient storage places. But all she found was cat food tins, and moving them aside she discovered Minerva's half empty bottle of scotch.

Hermione thought the alcohol might help Severus sleep.


	247. So Much Waits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: Remus Saw It

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: So Much Waits **

She had just stashed the bottle in her apron before Remus entered the kitchen. "You better head up to Albus soon. What is the inventory assessment?" he commented yawning.

"I figure enough supplies for two weeks, depending," Hermione informed, detailing how that timeframe could fluctuate.

Meanwhile, Albus learned more from Severus about the risks Pettigrew posed. Albus mentally moved Peter up on the most wanted list, concerned about the rouse established for Severus and the increased stress evident in his spy.

Attempting to lighten the mood, Albus inquired about the gifts, causing Snape to scowl and gesture towards his bag.


End file.
